Besos De Muriciélago
by katanet
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Jasper, un chico de la alta sociedad inglesa, va a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con los Brandon, una familia de clase media americana. Alice será la encargada de hacerle de anfitriona. Las cosas entre ellos no serán nada fáciles ¿Es cierto eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen?
1. Sipnosis

_Nada es mío, Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y su saga Twilight y la historia es de Silvia Hervás. Espero la disfruten._

* * *

_**SIPNOSIS**_

Jasper, un chico de la alta sociedad inglesa, va a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con los Brandon, una familia de clase media americana. Alice será la encargada de hacerle de anfitriona, pero la verdad es que no lo tendrá nada fácil: la personalidad excéntrica y sofisticada de Jasper se desvelará muy pronto.

Acostumbrado a un tipo de vida propio de las élites, no aprueba ni a los amigos, ni al hermano rasta, ni la comida, ni la forma de vestir de Alice. Jasper extiende periódicos para sentarse en el autobús, compra los alimentos más caros y exclusivos del supermercado, pide taxis cada día y humilla a Alice con sus comentarios impertinentes.

A pesar de las continuas peleas, de las ironías fuera de tono del inglés y de los cortes exasperados de Alice, la convivencia les forzará a establecer pactos y, poco a poco, el abismo que hay entre ellos se irá estrechando. Hasta que una noche, con unas copas de más y ante la sorpresa de Alice, Jasper la besará con la excusa del muérdago navideño.


	2. La importancia de la primera impresión

_**1. La importancia de la primera impresión**_

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulido y brillante suelo del aeropuerto. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una muchacha malhumorada, acompañada de sus padres, esperaba hastiada frente a la puerta de llegadas procedentes de Londres. Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin tapujos su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora; estaba eufórica.

—¡Levanta más el cartel, Alice!, no vaya a ser que no nos vea —dijo mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Alice. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se puso casi de puntillas y movió de un lado a otro aquel ridículo cartel, en el que se leía en letras grandes y redondas: «Somos la familia Brandon, ¡bienvenido a América!».

Debería haber estado celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas con sus amigos; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada con la ridícula pancarta, esperando la llegada de un completo desconocido, gracias a que sus adorables padres habían decidido acoger en casa a uno de esos aburridos estudiantes de intercambio. Un inglés, para ser más exactos. Alice nunca había simpatizado con aquellos amantes del té; se le antojaban demasiado refinados, y ella tendía a ser despreocupada y poco detallista.

—Como esperemos más, celebraremos el fin de año en el aeropuerto —farfulló con un deje de aburrimiento.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Compórtate con nuestro invitado, Alice —ordenó respaldada por los continuos asentimientos del padre con la cabeza—. Pasará un mes con nosotros, así que, lo quieras o no, tendrás que llevarte bien con él.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que el famoso inquilino queda bajo mi protección? Si es así no durará ni dos días con vida. Esto es América —espetó, y soltó un bufido.

—Chist…

El señor Brandon le indicó que guardase silencio. Alice alzó la vista hacia la puerta de llegadas, por donde había comenzado a salir gente. Todos le parecieron raros, estrafalarios o indignos de entrar en su casa.

La joven era bastante reservada —contrariamente a sus solidarios padres—, así que no simpatizaba con la idea de tener que convivir con un extraño; más bien le aterrorizaba. Estaba segura de que, por callado e invisible que fuese aquel inglés, se sentiría invadida e incómoda.

Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes y seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Miró de arriba abajo al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella y le dedicaba una mueca desagradable. Tenía el cabello rubio y un poco largo, lo llevaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás —ni un solo mechón suelto rompía aquella inusual armonía— y en su rostro destacaban unos llamativos y penetrantes ojos color café

—Yo… soy Jasper.

—¿Tú eres el estudiante que…? —comenzó a preguntar Alice, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por su efusiva madre.

—¡Jasper! ¡Ya pensábamos que no llegabas, cariño! —La señora Brandon lo estrechó entre sus brazos, con lo que despertó de inmediato el desagrado del joven, que, un tanto arisco, no disfrutó demasiado aquel confiado contacto físico.

—Encantado —dijo el padre de Alice, al tiempo que le estrechaba calurosamente la mano—. Ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar estas vacaciones; te hemos preparado una habitación, espero que te guste. Apenas tardaremos en llegar a casa, está a veinte minutos en coche.

Alice clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que comportarse siempre como si estuviesen pirados? ¿Tan difícil era ser un poco normal? Ser normal significaba para ella no abrazar al chico de intercambio, ni llamarle «cariño», ni enrollarse hablándole de su nuevo hogar. Esperó impaciente, fingiendo que no estaba allí, hasta que el eufórico encuentro se calmó.

Jasper había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar. Ni por asomo había esperado aquel recibimiento y, teniendo en cuenta que ambos padres hablaban a la vez, apenas entendía nada. Durante el trayecto en coche asintió con la cabeza ante todo lo que le decían con la esperanza de acertar en algo.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —anunció Mary cuando el señor Brandon aparcó frente a una acogedora casa de dos pisos.

Jasper bajó del coche sintiéndose asqueado. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó desaparecer de inmediato. La urbanización se encontraba en el campo, alejada de la ciudad. Él odiaba profundamente todo lo que tuviera con que ver con la naturaleza: desde la más fina y tierna hierba que crecía en la tierra húmeda hasta los grandes abetos que invadían el terreno. Torció el gesto mientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí. Quizá si robase el coche del señor Brandon en plena noche…

—¿Jasper? ¡Vamos, pasa! Aún tenemos que presentarte a nuestro hijo. —Mary le sonrió de forma exagerada—. El pobre se quedó toda la noche haciendo un trabajo en casa de un amigo y hoy estaba tan cansado que no ha podido ir al aeropuerto.

¿Más gente? Ya tenía suficiente con aquella chica que le miraba de reojo constantemente como si fuese un bicho raro. Alice vestía realmente mal, bajo su punto de vista, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera deportiva para nada femenina.

—¡Garrett! —gritó la madre, jovial—. ¡Vamos a entrar!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, despacio, como si esperase encontrar dentro a un oso enfurecido.

Jasper dio un paso atrás, temeroso ante la oscuridad que invadía aquella especie de búnker. Distinguió en la penumbra la larga silueta de Garrett, que tenía la cara adherida a la almohada, que aferraba con las manos.

—¡Desaparece, mamá! —exclamó con brusquedad.

—Ha llegado el chico de Inglaterra —explicó la mujer.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —le espetó soñoliento.

A continuación, Mary cerró la puerta suavemente. Jasper la miró desconcertado, cuestionándose si acababa de ser testigo de una bienvenida habitual o su sorpresa se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en casas ajenas.

—Es un rebelde —aclaró la mujer sin perder aquel perpetuo positivismo.

—Ya veo… —respondió Jasper.

La señora Brandon pareció algo incómoda y, tras morderse pensativa el labio inferior, le indicó a Alice que condujese a Jasper a su habitación para dejar las maletas.

—Claro, no te preocupes mamá, ya hago yo de guía turística —le reprochó con desgana—. Vamos, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Alice explicó:

—Pues esto es la cama. —Señaló un solitario colchón—. Y ahí tienes un armario, que sirve para guardar ropa.

—Gracias por las aclaraciones —dijo Jasper—. No habría podido deducir todo eso sin tu ayuda.


	3. El comienzo de un largo infierno

_Nada es mío, ni los personajes ni la historia. Esto lo hago (como decimos en mi país) por puro y físico desparche._

* * *

_**2. El comienzo de un largo infierno**_

Alice entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que el nuevo inquilino le traería problemas.

—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con un desconocido.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, pudiendo haberte quedado en Inglaterra bebiendo litros y litros de té? —le acusó.

—Me han obligado —reconoció Jasper frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de padres. Piensan que me irá bien conocer otras culturas. Obviamente se equivocan. Lo único que podría lograr conociendo a gente como vosotros es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto.

—No hace falta que lo jures. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Jasper se dirigió con resolución hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerró bruscamente. Sus relucientes ojos se clavaron en los de Alice como dos dagas afiladas.

—Hablemos de las normas —exigió.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Qué normas?

—De las que ahora mismo fijaremos. —Le dedicó media sonrisa que a Alice se le antojó casi tenebrosa—. Tú no quieres que esté aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí; en eso estamos de acuerdo. Bien, lo mejor será que nos ignoremos mutuamente durante el próximo mes —explicó—. No pienso conocer a tus amiguitos americanos, ni salir contigo a ver películas de lloriqueo al cine ni cortarle el césped del jardín a tu padre, ¿queda claro?

Alice necesitó un momento para procesar toda aquella información. Quedó asombrada ante el tono de voz del que Jasper hacía uso; como si fuese un marqués recién llegado al nuevo continente.

—Oye, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡No puedes poner normas nada más llegar! —se quejó, indignada.

—¿Intentas decirme que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

—No, pero…

—Sabía que era eso. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De verdad, siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo.

Alice rió con nerviosismo ante el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—¿Nos has mentido verdad? Tú no vienes de un colegio, sino de un psiquiátrico.

Él sonrió con suficiencia. Entonces abrió su maleta, ignorando las palabras de la chica, y comenzó a colgar la ropa —toda impoluta— en el armario. Alice estaba tan anonadada ante el desconcertante comportamiento del desconocido que permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, observándole y reflexionando sobre aquella primera impresión. Al cabo de un rato, Jasper se giró hacia ella.

—¿Podrías respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabo de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.

Alice, algo confusa, salió de la habitación con la impresión de que todo era un tanto irreal, como si no estuviese pasando y fuese cosa de su imaginación. Se apoyó en una pared y entonces empezó a sentirse furiosa e indignada cuando advirtió que su huésped acababa de sacarla de una habitación de su propia casa.

Pensó en bajar corriendo al piso inferior en busca de sus padres, pues hubiese sido conveniente hablarles del extraño comportamiento del tal Jasper, pero supuso que no la creerían, e inconscientemente sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus progenitores en cuanto descubriesen que habían invitado a un loco a pasar las Navidades en casa.

Jasper se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhalando un suspiro de desesperación que por poco le deja sin aliento. Estaba muy enfadado con sus padres; jamás les perdonaría aquello, desde luego. Pasar las Navidades en casa de unos desconocidos era el peor castigo del mundo.

No es que a Jasper le importase la Navidad —más bien la detestaba—, pero sí odiaba conocer gente nueva, especialmente si de buenas a primeras ya se comportaban como marcianos.

Supuso que serían las vacaciones más aburridas de su vida y que, en caso remoto, la única diversión que encontraría sería molestar a la chica alcornoque, Alice, que parecía recién salida de un basurero con aquella ropa desarreglada.

Se incorporó de súbito cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

—¡Jasper, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo?

Era Mary —señora de la casa y mujer más pesada sobre la faz de la tierra—. El joven tosió para aclararse la garganta.

—¡Bien! ¡Genial! —mintió descaradamente—. ¡Gracias!

—¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer las maletas?

Jasper pensó, en principio, que se trataba de una broma. Pero tras un incómodo silencio que no fue acompañado por risitas de ningún tipo, comprendió que estaba equivocado y con horror se precipitó hacia la puerta y se apoyó en ella a modo de refuerzo.

—No hace falta, señora Brandon, de verdad.

«Se lo juro bajo pacto de sangre si es necesario», añadió mentalmente. Y se mordió el labio inferior para no hablar de más.

—¡Vale, baja cuando termines, cielo! —se despidió Mary excesivamente alto.

Jasper se pasó una mano por la frente y se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones rubios sin demasiado interés. Observó que había dejado la puerta del armario entreabierta y la cerró cuidadosamente, estudiando con atención que la madera encajase sin desviarse ni un centímetro. Era sumamente detallista. Y maniático. A lo largo de su vida había ido acumulando manías que, con el paso del tiempo, se terminaron adueñando de su día a día sin que apenas se diese cuenta. A Jasper le gustaba ser así.

Odiaba los números impares, así que casi siempre intentaba que todo fuera múltiplo de dos o de cuatro. Le repugnaba la carne, era vegetariano. Jasper detestaba los espejos que estaban totalmente limpios, necesitaba encontrar restos de agua en ellos o alguna mancha imperceptible para el resto de los humanos. Tampoco le gustaban los cuadros que tenían el marco de color escarlata y jamás dejaba que su barba creciese durante más de veinticuatro horas. Dormía con la ventana abierta y se tapaba con la colcha hasta cubrirse las orejas. Además, se lavaba las manos constantemente y cuidaba al detalle su higiene diaria, llegando a convertirse en alguien un tanto hipocondríaco.

Tras veinte minutos de paz, alguien llamó a su puerta.

—¿Idiota? —preguntó una voz suave que al parecer se dirigía a él—. Espero que estés listo, es hora de comer.

Jasper suspiró tras escuchar a Alice al otro lado de la puerta. No contestó. Finalmente Alice abrió despacio la puerta, ligeramente asustada por lo que pudiese encontrar en el interior.

—¿No me has oído? —dijo al verlo tumbado plácidamente.

—¿Oír qué?

—Te estaba llamando.

—Ah, perdona. —Bostezó descaradamente y estiró los brazos—. Lo único que he oído es que decías la palabra «idiota» y he supuesto que te estarías refiriendo a tu padre.

Alice permaneció un instante con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de aceptar lo que acaba de oír.

—Pero ¿tú de qué vas?

Jasper se incorporó perezosamente en la cama y movió el cuello de un lado al otro, intentando calmar el dolor de hombros tras el incómodo viaje en avión.

—Entonces, ¿me espera una suculenta comida? —preguntó sonriente—. Por cierto, se me ha olvidado mencionar que soy vegetariano.

Alice rió antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación y bajar corriendo las escaleras en dirección al salón principal. Jasper bufó, preguntándose qué demonios le haría tanta gracia a aquella niña malcriada.

Finalmente, despidiéndose de la efímera calma, se dispuso a entrar en el comedor, donde, por desgracia, le esperaba la familia Brandon al completo. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando tuvo ante sí la silueta del hermano, Garrett. Si ella parecía recién sacada de un basurero, este acababa de regresar de la guerra. Tenía el pelo largo, con rastas pegadas entre sí que combinaban en estilo con una gastada camiseta gris hecha trizas. Jasper se acercó dando pasos cortos, temiendo que aquel hippioso le contagiase piojos o algo parecido.

—¿Qué tal? —le dijo este.

Jasper se limpió en los pantalones la mano que Garrett acababa de estrecharle y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre.

—Bi… bien —balbució, sin dejar de mirarle. Sus sucias rastas eran extrañamente hipnotizadoras.

Aún estaba conmocionado, no lograba aceptar la descabellada idea de tener que pasar un mes conviviendo con aquel neandertal, cuando la voz de Mary se alzó más de lo normal para dirigirse a él.

—¿La parte de la pechuga o el ala?

—¿Qué?

Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Entonces bajó la mirada y descubrió el enorme pollo al horno que reposaba sobre una bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Al lado, la señora Brandon le miraba fijamente a la espera de una respuesta, con un enorme cuchillo en la mano, preparada para cortarle el trozo correspondiente. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Alice rió por lo bajo y le miró al tiempo que mordía un enorme trozo de carne, cogiendo el pringoso muslo con descaro.

—Nada, por favor —respondió.

—¿Es que no te gusta el pollo, cariño?

—Yo… no como carne —logró decir.

Ambos hermanos rieron al unísono, cosa que molestó al muchacho. Mary les dirigió una mirada de reproche ante la que ellos agacharon rápidamente la cabeza y metieron las narices en sus respectivos platos aún con una leve sonrisa surcándoles los labios.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dijo, y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo gala de aquella confianza que él no le había dado—. Ahora mismo te preparo otra cosa —añadió antes de dirigirse decidida hacia la cocina.

Jasper suspiró aliviado.

—Así que ¿no comes carne, chaval? —le preguntó el mendigo.

—Exacto.

—¿Ni salchichas? —instó mientras se rascaba sospechosamente la cabeza.

Le miró alrededor de un minuto en silencio, sopesando si el último comentario de Garrett era una broma o no. Apostaba por la segunda opción.

—No, las salchichas tampoco forman parte de mi dieta.

Garrett asintió mientras le quitaba la piel a su trozo de pollo sin compasión.

—¡Qué interesante! Así, ¿tampoco puedes comer hamburguesas?

¿De verdad aquello era real? Dirigió su mirada hacia Alice, casi en busca de ayuda. La muchacha reía por lo bajo, mientras el señor Brandon permanecía pendiente de las noticias con las pupilas dilatadas fijas en el televisor. Jasper se armó de paciencia.

—No, las hamburguesas también son carne —aclaró, pronunciando despacio cada una de las palabras, como si estuviese dirigiéndose a un niño de cinco años cuando, en realidad, aquel individuo debía rondar los veintitantos.

—¡Pues qué putada, tío! —concluyó Garrett al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Es que es un tanto rarito el inglés, ¿sabes? —comentó Alice.

Su hermano asintió sin ningún tipo de interés al respecto, algo que Jasper agradeció.

Afortunadamente, Mary regresó diez minutos más tarede con un enorme plato repleto de verduras a la plancha.

—He pensado que esta tarde podrías presentarle a tus amigos —le dijo a su hija, sonriente como siempre.

Alice tosió tras atragantarse con un trozo de pollo. El joven sonrió disimuladamente.

—¿Es que quieres acabar con mi vida social? —dijo ofendida—. No pienso llevar al Señor del Té conmigo. Sería un suicidio público.

La señora Brandon abrió la boca exageradamente tras arrugar la nariz en señal de disgusto. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa; después le dio un codazo a su marido.

—¿Has oído lo que ha dicho tu hija, Tom?

—Haz caso a tu madre, Alice —se limitó a murmurar el marido sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Jasper carraspeó intentando llamar la atención.

—No importa, de verdad —dijo con un tono dulce que a Alice se le antojó ligeramente forzado—. Daré una vuelta solo para conocer el lugar.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó Mary señalando a su hija con el dedo índice—. Tú le acompañarás, te guste o no.

—Oye, ¿por qué Garrett no puede hacer de canguro? —se quejó Alice, dejando el tenedor con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

—¡Él tiene que estudiar!

Alice abrió la boca para rechistar, pero al recordar el pacto que meses atrás había hecho con su hermano, la cerró. Observó el rostro sonriente de Jasper, que parecía disfrutar siendo el protagonista de aquella disputa familiar.

—Será genial que paseéis juntos —opinó la señora Brandon—. Seguro que en cuanto os conozcáis terminaréis volviéndoos inseparables —añadió, risueña—, como uña y carne.

* * *

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero sus comentarios._

_Mil gracias por leerme._

_Besos, Kata_


	4. Adjudicado!

_**¡Adjudicado!**_

El resplandor del sol se filtraba tímidamente entre las nubes blancas, que parecían esponjosos trozos de algodón surcando el cielo. Alice agachó la cabeza y caminó a paso rápido por el camino pedregoso frente a ella, escuchando malhumorada los continuos suspiros de su compañero.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —exigió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué? —le preguntó Jasper con fingida inocencia.

—Resoplar, bufar, suspirar…

La miró de reojo.

—¿Acaso en América está prohibido hacerlo? —Emitió un chasquido de fastidio casi imperceptible—. Para que luego digan que Estados Unidos es la tierra de la libertad. Ni respirar se permite.

Alice le miró asqueada y reanudó la marcha.

—No está prohibido, pero a mí me molesta.

Jasper rió con ganas.

—Me molesta esto… me molesta lo otro… —la imitó—. A mí en realidad me molesta tu cara y no me quejo.

—¡Oh, usted perdone, Rey de la Belleza, olvidaba que eres el hermano gemelo de Brad Pitt! —replicó irónica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por el halago —respondió Jasper con un deje de satisfacción.

Alice se cruzó de brazos consternada.

—¡Era una broma, no iba en serio! —Agitó las manos en alto para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Ahora no intentes arreglarlo —le aconsejó—. Has admitido que soy atractivo y punto. No te sientas culpable por ello —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Alice se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la frente totalmente desesperada. Gimoteó, pataleando en el suelo.

—¡Dios mío, esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó apenada.

Jasper sonrió con más ganas que nunca.

—Y eso que solo acaba de empezar… —le recordó, haciendo hincapié en el asunto.

—¡Cállate! —gritó ella, nerviosa.

Jasper simuló cerrar la boca con una cremallera invisible y lanzar la inexistente llave hacia el prado de al lado. Después respiró hondo, cerró los ojos con placer tras llenar los pulmones de aire y lo soltó todo de golpe.

—¿No te parece que es hora de regresar a casa? —preguntó la chica pasados diez minutos.

Él la miró feliz, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Contéstame! —exigió furiosa.

Jasper se señaló los labios sellados, divertido al conseguir que su compañera estuviese a punto de entrar en un peligroso estado rayano en la histeria. Ella se cruzó de brazos, medio riendo más de pena que de alegría.

—Tú estás fatal, eres un enfermo —le dijo—, pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a hablar.

Se dibujó una mueca de horror en el rostro de Jasper cuando Alice le pisó el pie decidida, dejándose caer sobre el pulcro zapato del joven inglés. Él no pudo evitar gritar y la empujó lanzándola lejos.

—Pero ¿qué haces, estúpida? —chilló—. ¡Me has ensuciado el zapato!

Alice se mostró satisfecha.

—¡Dame un pañuelo ahora mismo! —exigió con un tono autoritario.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, saboreando el momento.

—No llevo nada encima —le informó. Sus pupilas, brillantes de emoción, se agrandaban conforme el rostro de Jasper se ponía más y más rojo.

—Vale, volvamos ahora mismo a la casa embrujada —indicó él, cambiando de dirección.

—¿Cómo que la casa embrujada?

Jasper resopló sin dejar de mirar su zapato sucio mientras caminaban.

—Ya me dirás con qué nombre quieres que la bautice, teniendo en cuenta los elementos que se encuentran dentro de ella.

—¿Podrías hablar como una persona normal?

—Ya…, entiendo que mi vocabulario te deslumbre, acostumbrada a vivir en la más absoluta vulgaridad —opinó mientras se colocaba con esmero el cuello de la chaqueta—. Me refería a tu hermano… ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado? ¿Participa como voluntario en alguna investigación científica? Porque, de no ser así, me resulta imposible adivinar de dónde sale ese individuo.

Alice abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Aceleró el paso, controlándose para no pisarle el otro zapato.

—¿Qué tiene de raro Garrett? —preguntó—. ¡Solo es un poco hippie!

Jasper rió a carcajada limpia.

—Yo pensaba que los hippies eran pacifistas —dijo a modo de reflexión en voz alta—. Y me extraña que tu hermano lo sea. No sé si te has fijado, pero su pelo podría sustituir perfectamente a la más potente de todas las bombas atómicas —musitó rascándose el mentón con parsimonia—. ¿Te has parado alguna vez a observar sus rastas al detalle? Tengo la seguridad de que albergan nuevas partículas celulares jamás descubiertas por el hombre…

Alice se llevó una mano a la boca intentando no reír o, al menos, procurando que él no la viese hacerlo. Porque si se paraba a pensarlo el hecho de que un extraño insultase a su hermano no tenía la más mínima gracia.

—Tú también podrías participar en algún experimento científico —contraatacó—. En uno titulado: «Los doctores descubren que los monos superan la capacidad cerebral de ciertos humanos»_. _Eres el sujeto perfecto.

Jasper se disponía a contestar el último comentario de Alice cuando oyó un extraño ruido en la cuneta. Se giró sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó señalando la maleza.

—¿Un oso, un lobo, un tigre…? —Alice sonrió con ganas—. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

Jasper le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Tranquila, después de haberos conocido a ti y al resto de tu familia ya no tengo capacidad para temer nada más —dijo—. Con el día de hoy ha sido más que suficiente.

Alice le ignoró y se acercó hasta los matorrales; Jasper la siguió con cautela. Observó cómo ella apartaba algunas hierbas y gritaba eufórica.

—¡Aaah!

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —Él dio un salto hacia atrás con el corazón a mil por hora.

—¡Es monísimo! —exclamó—. ¡Ven, ven aquí, bonito, ven aquí! ¡Oh, míralo, es adorable!

Jasper parpadeó confundido. Se puso al lado de Alice y bajó la mirada hasta encontrar a un perro pulgoso que se rebozaba en un charco de barro que se había acumulado detrás de los arbustos.

—¡Has encontrado a tu novio! —exclamó entre risas. Después, cogiendo del brazo a la muchacha, la obligó a girarse—. ¡Tápate los ojos, está desnudito! Esas cosas no se ven hasta la noche de bodas…

Y soltó una brusca carcajada. El perro dejó de moverse, se quedó muy quieto y clavó sus ojillos marrones en los de Jasper.

—¿Por qué me mira así? —El joven señaló al animal—. Alice, dile que deje de hacerlo, ¡me está intimidando!

Alice bufó, alargó las manos y cogió entre ellas al simpático perro. Apenas se distinguía de qué color era su pelaje a causa del barro.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —gritó Jasper alarmado—. ¡Ahora sé con certeza que estás completamente enferma! ¡Suéltalo, Alice, suelta a esa bola de gérmenes!

—El tío Jasper es un gruñón —le explicó Alice al perro después de que este le diese un húmedo lametón—. Se hace el duro, pero después de un par de días contigo ya verás cómo acaba rendido a tus pies…

El perro ladró feliz, como si comprendiese las palabras de Alice mientras movía frenéticamente el rabo. Jasper dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo que un par de días? —preguntó, acalorado por la cantidad de emociones negativas que se agolpaban en su interior.

Alice le miró confundida.

—¡Hombre, no lleva collar, parece que no tiene dueño! Y está solito… —Dedicó un puchero al animal mientras le daba mimos. El perro gimoteó agradecido. Después Alice le dirigió una desagradable mirada a Jasper—. Además, si te hemos recogido a ti, ¿cómo no vamos a acoger a este perro, que es más adorable y simpático que tú?

El animal le lamió de nuevo la mejilla derecha. Jasper miró asqueado la feliz escena.

—¿Acabas de compararme con un perro?

Alice sonrió.

—Perdona, pero yo jamás haría algo así, es demasiado cruel. No cabe comparación alguna entre este perro y tú, ¿verdad que no, gordito precioso? —lo achuchó entre los brazos balanceándolo como

si fuese un bebé.

Jasper se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Pero mira tu camiseta! —chilló—. ¡Está llena de mierda!

—Solo es barro…

—El barro es mierda —le aclaró despacio.

—No importa, estaba para lavar, la llevo desde hace dos días. —Sonrió ante la mueca de repugnancia que él le dirigió.

—Me da igual. No te lo llevarás. Ese perro no vivirá bajo el mismo techo que yo —sentenció.

Alice negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentía feliz al notar la mueca de amargura y tristeza que se iba apoderando del rostro de Jasper.

—Lo siento, está decidido. —Miró al perro, sonriente—. ¡Adjudicado! Tú te vienes conmigo, chiquitín.

* * *

_Al parecer a Alice, le robaron el corazón. Anunque no fue precisamente Jasper el que lo hizo. Ups!_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de regalarme un RW, o de seguir la historia o sencillamente colocarla entre sus favoritos. Muchas gracias también a las lectoras ánonimas..._

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Besos, Kata!_


	5. Jasper no es normal

_**4. Jasper no es normal**_

—¡Mamá!

—¿Alice?

—¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Se oyeron los pasos presurosos de la madre corriendo por el pasillo. Su acalorado rostro asomó por el marco de la puerta del recibidor.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro Jasper? —preguntó con la mano en la zona del corazón mientras respiraba sofocada.

Alice resopló.

—¿_Nuestro _Jasper? No, desgraciadamente no le ha pasado nada. Sigue aquí, tan idiota como siempre —añadió señalando al rubio, que, demasiado ocupado con la vista fija en el nuevo miembro de la casa, no tenía oídos para nada más—. ¡He recogido a un perrito!

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Hacía tiempo que no teníamos animales en casa, ya era hora! —gritó la madre.

Jasper sonrió ligeramente y, acercándose a Alice, le susurró al oído:

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y tú hermano qué es?

—¡Cállate, tú aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto! —exclamó al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo.

—Alice, no le hables así a nuestro invitado —le reprochó la señora Brandon, que ahora acariciaba las orejas del perro—. Bueno, tendremos que buscarle un nombre.

Jasper alzó una mano deseoso de dar su opinión.

—¿Pulga? ¿Apestoso? —preguntó sonriente.

—Oh, no, Jasper cariño… —Se llevó un dedo al mentón en actitud pensativa—. Podríamos llamarle…

—¡Hostia, qué es eso! —gritó Garrett, que a causa del alboroto había acudido al lugar de reunión familiar.

«Estúpido, mira que no saber lo que es un perro…», pensó el inglés, con la vista fija en las rastas del recién llegado.

—Lo he encontrado en el bosque —explicó Alice orgullosa.

—… revolcándose en un charco de barro —añadió Jasper.

—¡Joder! Pues para ser de la calle… está bastante limpio, ¿no? —repuso el hermano mientras achuchaba al animal.

Jasper se acercó de nuevo a Alice, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Dime que eso ha sido una ironía o me muero.

Alice le ignoró. Todos dejaron de lado al estudiante de intercambio para centrarse en el nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¡Ya sé cómo vamos a llamarle! —Garrett alzó las manos, feliz—. ¡Whisky!

—¿Y por qué no Ballantines, Ponche o JB? —preguntó Jasper intentando no reír—. También son muy bonitos —añadió con inocencia.

Alice le dirigió una mirada de reproche, repiqueteando con el pie en el suelo, de brazos cruzados.

—Me recuerdas a mi abuela —objetó él tras evaluarla—. Aunque, creo recordar, ella tenía la piel más tersa. A los ochenta —añadió.

—¡Cierra la boca! Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en este asunto.

—Alice, cielo, deja que él también participe —la regañó su madre mientras acariciaba al perro, que estaba en los brazos de Garrett—. Ahora es parte de la familia.

Jasper sonrió triunfal.

—Eso, ahora somos familia, Alice. —Y le dio un codazo, con una sonrisilla traviesa surcando sus labios.

Ella le perforó con la mirada, sintiendo un electrizante cosquilleo de terror ante la idea de compartir parentesco con aquel enfermo. Suspiró resignada.

—Mejor me callo —concluyó.

—Sí, esa ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado —corroboró él.

Alice se esforzó por no contestarle. Le agradó que su madre pareciese encantada con el animal, pues tenía la firme determinación de quedárselo. Lo habría hecho igualmente, pero que el perro fuese una molestia para Jasper reforzó su postura.

—¿Cómo se llamará finalmente? —preguntó Alice.

—Ya te lo he dicho —se quejó Garrett, que siempre hablaba arrastrando las palabras como si estuviese agotado de vivir—. Se llama Whisky.

Jasper alzó una mano, divertido.

—Déjame decirte que me parece un nombre perfecto —apuntó—. Es didáctico, original y muy… educativo.

Garrett no pilló ninguna ironía, y tras estrechar al inglés en un fortuito abrazo, palmeándole la espalda, exclamó:

—¡Este es de los míos!

Jasper logró liberarse del mendigo poco después, exhausto. Y supo que lo primero que haría —incluso antes de limpiar su pisoteado zapato— sería darse una ducha, con gel exfoliante incluido.

—Señora Brandon, ¿le importaría disculparme? Quisiera darme una ducha rápida —pidió educadamente.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—¡Claro que sí, cariño! —exclamó—. Las toallas limpias están en el mueble de abajo —le indicó.

—No se preocupe, traigo mi propio juego de toallas de rizo y algodón puro, cien por cien natural —sonrió tímidamente—. Es que, ¿sabe?, tengo la piel muy sensible.

Alice rió a carcajada limpia y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la señora Brandon, balanceándose ligeramente.

—¡Dios, mamá! ¿Dónde encargaste a este engendro?, ¿en eBay?

Y volvió a reír. Garrett miró con curiosidad a Jasper, que parecía sumergido en un estado de profunda reflexión.

—¿Cómo se juega a las toallas? —preguntó el indigente, deslizando una rasta entre sus rudos dedos.

—¿Eh? —Jasper comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de recurrir al suicidio como vía de escape—. No existe ningún juego de toallas, tan solo son un conjunto de ellas, todas del mismo modelo, ¿entiendes? —le aclaró.

Alice negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su hermano mayor. Ciertamente, de seguir así, sus padres comenzarían a sospechar sobre si realmente estudiaba o se pasaba el día haciendo el golfo.

Y, teniendo en cuenta el pacto acordado, mejor sería no dar demasiados indicios de estupidez o el analítico Jasper podría descubrirlo pronto.

Jasper no tardó demasiado en escabullirse hasta el baño. Se aseguró de colocar bien el pestillo de la puerta, deseoso de tener un poco de intimidad. Apenas llevaba un día allí, pero se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una brutal paliza.

Discutir con Alice resultaba agotador, la chica basurera era más ingeniosa de lo que había pensado en principio. ¡Y ni qué decir del hermano! A Jasper le había fascinado aquel nuevo espécimen, jamás había conocido nada igual. El desastroso estilo de vida de América se le antojaba terriblemente extraño.

Él estaba acostumbrado a su perfecta vida en Inglaterra, viviendo en una lujosa mansión en la mejor urbanización de Londres, acudiendo cada día a la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad.

Jasper nunca había tenido necesidad de hacer la colada ni tampoco de prepararse el desayuno cada mañana. Para esos quehaceres cotidianos sus padres pagaban a un mayordomo profesional que, sin bien se desenvolvía extraordinariamente en su trabajo, jamás hablaba ni opinaba; era como una estatua que se encargaba sigilosamente de que todo estuviese en el más absoluto orden. Y así se había criado: entre los trabajadores del servicio doméstico, que estaban a sus órdenes, camisas planchadas minuciosamente y cabellos engominados hasta la excentricidad. Así pues, pasar aquel mes en el nuevo continente era el reto más difícil que había tenido que afrontar en toda su vida.

Sonrió débilmente cuando el agua caliente se deslizó por su rostro, despejándole un poco tras el agonioso día en la casa del terror. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría allí sin volverse loco. Intentó no pensar en ello, concentrándose en exfoliar al máximo su piel, restregándose con ahínco con una esponja rasposa. Cuando terminó, sintiéndose satisfecho tras la detallada limpieza diaria, se cobijó en su albornoz y poco después se vistió con el pijama de raso gris que su madre le había comprado específicamente para el viaje. Suspiró cohibido y abrió la puerta del baño despacio, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse fuera.

Alice, apoyada contra la pared de enfrente con gesto aburrido, parecía esperar su turno para entrar, pero, en cuanto le vio, una mueca divertida se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que le señalaba con descaro.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó, en medio de una carcajada entrecortada.

Jasper se miró de arriba abajo, molesto, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal ahora. No encontraba nada extraño que provocase aquella reacción en ella.

—¿Ya te has pasado con las setas alucinógenas, Alice?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Pareces a punto de hacer una excursión al circo! —explotó risueña, con voz chistosa—. Espera, espera… —Se acercó decida hasta él, que retrocedió enseguida—, ¡pero si te has puesto brillantina en el pelo, Dios mío!

Y se tapó la boca con las manos, como si acabase de cometer un pecado mortal. Él se cruzó de brazos, irritado.

—¿Qué tiene de raro, piojosa?

—¡Jasper, la brillantina pasó de moda allá por los años cincuenta!

—¿Y? —Alzó una ceja—. Ir de mendiga por la vida nunca ha estado de moda. Pero, mira, siempre hay quien disfruta cuando le dan un dólar en la calle por compasión.

—Oye, animal, yo no parezco una mendiga —se defendió al tiempo que ojeaba su propio atuendo.

—El animal es tu hermano —le recordó él alzando un dedo con firmeza.

—¡Pero mírate! Solo te faltan las zapatillas pomposas de abuela.

Él pareció recordar algo.

—¡Oh, sí, las había olvidado! —farfulló mirándose los calcetines negros mientras movía graciosamente los dedos—. Están en mi armario, ¿te importaría traérmelas?

Ella pensó que se trataba de un chiste.

—¿Primero me llamas mendiga y ahora pretendes que sea tu criada?

—Pues no estaría mal, la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros.

Alice resopló. Le miró fijamente, decidida a poner las cosas en su sitio. Aquel niño de papá debería aprender a cambiar su estilo de vida.

—Mira, bonito, aquí cada uno se encarga de sus cosas. Así que mueve el culo hasta tu habitación y búscate tú mismo las pomposas zapatillas —dijo con una firmeza arrolladora.

Jasper sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia su cuarto. Se giró antes de entrar.

—Oye, me alegra parecerte bonito. Comprendo que te deslumbre mi atractivo físico —añadió señalando su pijama de raso—. Pero, por favor, Alice, no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos; tu familia acabará pensando que hacemos excursiones de habitación en habitación en mitad de la noche.

Alice abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Se preparó para gritarle alguna incoherencia, lo que fuese, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues Jasper cerró de un portazo la puerta de la habitación tras dirigirle una pícara sonrisa. Ella respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—¡Le odio, le odio! —gritó desesperada.

* * *

_Tengo que confesar que aunque adoro a Jazz y Alice, en esta historia mi personaje favorito es Garrett... Es que es un amort_

_Gracias a dani, montego 24, Romy92, AnaMa9507, carol27toncel y a **por sus RV**. Me alegro que les guste la historia. Tambièn Gracias a Alexz Darcy Black, AnaMa9507, Christina Becker, Shinithaxz y carol27toncel **por seguirla**. Y finalmente a AliceeyJaspeer, AngieCastairsCullen y a isa2008 por hacer de esta historia una de sus **favoritas.**_

_Nos leemos en el pròximo._

_Besos, Kata!_


	6. Excursión al supermercado I

**_Ok… hago un "Copiar y pegar" desde mi otro fic donde hago la aclaración de el porque de mi ausencia estos días:_**

_He vuelto! No morí ni me secuestraron los extraterrestres…_

_Pero si me ocurrio algo feo, fui víctima de la mala fé de ciertas personas, llamémoslas "Amigas de lo ajeno" Personas que no tienen ni la más mínima idea lo que es sacrificar su sueldo y esforzarse el doble en el trabajo para poder tener sus cosas… porque hace como dos semanas se llevaron a mi bebe, a mi hijo no concebido (Mi Laptop), así que como comprenderán hasta ahora retomo mis tareas pendientes…_

_Lo que más me duele es que se llevaron mis archivos (música y libros), esos que con tanto esfuerzo tenia guardaditos en sus carpetas y formaban una gran biblioteca, MI biblioteca._

_En fin, lo bueno es que me dieron una excusa para reinventarme y remodelar… y volver a empezar… En fin, después de escuchar mis berrinches, los dejo con una maratón de 4 caps de la historia (Tres que corresponden a los tres lunes que no actualicé, y uno de regalo) …_

* * *

_**Excursión al supermercado I**_

Armoniosos rayos de sol se filtraban por la persiana de la habitación, iluminando su rostro. Jasper sonrió cuando despertó y se desperezó en la cama, estirando enérgicamente los brazos mientras escuchaba el canto de algunos gorriones.

—¡Príncipe Jasper de Camelot! —gritó Alice tras la puerta. Él frunció el ceño, aturdido tras el brusco cambio de aquel despertar—. ¡Arrastra tus posaderas hasta la cocina, es la hora del desayuno! ¡Ah, no olvides los leotardos, que hace frío!

El rostro de Jasper se tornó agrio cuando oyó la maliciosa risita de Alice, que, a paso apresurado, bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Se incorporó en la cama, molesto, recordando dónde se encontraba.

Acostumbrado a tomar la primera comida del día en pijama, bajó tal cual a la cocina, donde la familia Brandon se encontraba sentada a la mesa. El padre estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras que Mary regañaba a Garrett porque, al inclinarse, las rastas se le metían en el tazón de leche.

—Mamá, pero ¿qué más da? —le reprochó este.

Jasper se sentó en su silla y posó las manos cruzadas sobre el colorido mantel, esperando que alguien le sirviese su desayuno. Como nadie dijo nada, finalmente optó por pedirlo.

—A mí me gustaría tomar un zumo de naranja natural, sin pulpa, un tazón de copos de avena, un capuchino con chocolate espolvoreado y… Oh, ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos a saltarnos la dieta! También unas tostadas con mantequilla. —Sonrió.

El señor Brandon asomó el rostro por encima del periódico y le miró fijamente. Garrett y Alice dejaron de engullir cereales y prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada. Mary, despreocupada, preparaba el café.

—Abre la nevera y mira a ver qué pillas —le dijo el señor Brandon, confundido—. Es que estamos a principio de mes, así que todavía no hemos ido a comprar.

Jasper tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación. ¿Significaba aquello que él mismo debería prepararse el desayuno? ¿E incluso abrir la puerta de la nevera? Nunca había hecho una hazaña de tal calibre. Se sentía ligeramente aturdido; aquellas cosas no cuadraban en su mundo perfecto. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la nevera, evaluando aquel montón de chatarra como si fuese a atacarle de un momento a otro. Después, valeroso, posó una mano en el mango y tiró con fuerza. La luz le deslumbró. Parpadeó sin entender. Allí dentro no había absolutamente nada; tan solo quedaban dos manzanas, unos restos de zumo tropical, algunos huevos y unos sangrientos filetes de ternera.

Consternado, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia su silla, con la vista fija en la familia Brandon.

Alice se giró hacia él.

—Hombre, no son copos de avena, pero puedes comer Choco Krispies, están buenos —dijo, mostrándose amable por primera vez, como si sintiese pena por él.

Jasper dirigió la mirada hacia la caja de Choco Krispies, de la cual se había apoderado Garrett. El mendigo, tras rascarse la cabeza, metía ferozmente sus garras dentro del paquete de cereales y los sacaba a puñados para engullirlos casi con violencia.

—No, gracias. —Sonrió forzadamente—. He oído que es bueno ayunar por las mañanas.

—Pero ¿dónde has oído eso? ¡Es mentira! —le reprochó Mary—. ¡Anda, cielo, tómate un cafetito! Y he traído unos bollos de crema de la panadería… ¡moja uno en el café!

Jasper negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo… intento no comer nada que tenga demasiado colesterol.

—¡Joder, tío! —exclamó Garrett—. Ni carne, ni bollos, ni cereales… pero ¿tú de qué vives, macho? Venga, cómete unos Krispies, que están _mu' _buenos —le aconsejó, masticando con la boca abierta.

Ver los trozos de cereales papeados no aumentó el apetito del inglés.

La señora Brandon se giró decidida hacia todos ellos, secándose las manos en un trapo de cocina que dejó colgando a un lado de su delantal.

—Está bien, será mejor que dejemos el tema. —Sonrió amablemente—. ¡Ahora iremos todos a comprar! Así haremos algo en familia.

Garrett se tragó sus Krispies apresuradamente.

—Mamá, tengo que estudiar —se excusó, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se escabulló escaleras arriba.

El señor Brandon se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, mientras doblaba el periódico del día con delicadeza.

—Cariño, creo que debería quedarme para revisar las ruedas del coche, que están fatal —explicó.

—Bueno, no importa. —Suspiró resignada, agotada de intentar unir a aquella individualizada familia

—. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también tengo que pasarme por la tintorería! Lo había olvidado…

La mirada aterrorizada de Alice se alzó lentamente hasta dar con los ojos de su madre. La joven frunció con descaro el ceño.

—Dime que es un chiste, mamá —exigió, y echó un vistazo al inglés—. No pienso ir sola al supermercado con eso_._

La señora Brandon resopló, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Estaba convencida de que su inquilino era un muchacho normal y atribuía su extraño comportamiento al hecho de que se había criado en una cultura diferente. Le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a la vida en América.

—«Eso» tiene nombre —le reprochó a su hija—. Llámale Jasper.

Alice miró en derredor desesperada, como buscando una salida, cualquier escapatoria válida… pero tan solo se encontró con los cafes y señoriales ojos del aludido. Se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el respaldo de su silla, lo que la hizo chirriar.

—Vale. —Mary sonrió como buenamente pudo—. Jasper, te daré la lista de la compra a ti, que pareces más responsable.

Él pareció emocionado ante el detalle y no tardó demasiado en huir escaleras arriba, dispuesto a arreglarse para salir a comprar.

—Tardo cinco minutos —le dijo a Alice.

Ella asintió con desgana, como si fuese un muñeco al que se le han acabado las pilas.

Alice tuvo tiempo de sobra para despedirse de toda su familia, que rápidamente se fueron marchando concentrados en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Después, preguntándose qué demonios estaría haciendo el idiota de Jasper, terminó viendo un aburrido documental, tumbada en el sofá, con el pequeño Whisky dormitando sobre su barriga. Cuando él apareció sonriente en la puerta del salón, se frotó los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba, intentando despejarse.

—¿No habías dicho que solo serían cinco minutos? —le acusó, feroz—. ¡Has tardado más de una hora!

Parpadeó y le observó detenidamente. Jasper vestía unos pantalones negros con la raya exquisitamente planchada, conjuntados con los inmaculados zapatos, que brillaban con tal intensidad que casi podía ver el reflejo de su rostro. Llevaba una camisa blanca, y Alice supuso que, en el nefasto intento de dar un toque informal, había dejado que el pico de uno de los lados saliera por el extremo del pantalón. Ella rió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper, cohibido y sin apartar ni un solo segundo la mirada del peligroso Whisky, que danzaba a los pies de su ama.

—¿Es que vamos a una boda y no me he enterado?

Jasper evaluó su vestimenta, sin comprender.

—Si apenas me he arreglado —apuntó—, ni siquiera llevo corbata.

—¡Oh, eso lo explica todo! —exclamó ella risueña—. No quiero ni pensar cómo acudirías a una ceremonia.

—Pues…

Alice le interrumpió, levantándose estrepitosamente del sofá.

—Majestad, guárdese los detalles, no me interesan —farfulló, colocándose bien la capucha de la cazadora.

Salieron a la calle y caminaron avenida abajo en busca del supermercado, que quedaba a seis manzanas de distancia.

—Dame la lista —le ordenó Jasper alzando una mano con porte elegante.

—¡Que te crees tú eso!

—¡Eh, tu madre ha confiado en mí como portador de la lista! —reprochó consternado, con la expresión de un chiquillo caprichoso.

Alice le miró divertida.

—Pero ¿qué te piensas, que mamá ha escrito en la lista de la compra el secreto del universo o qué?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Me da igual, quiero mi lista —insistió—, soy el responsable —Y después la miró malicioso—, ya que tu madre cree que no eres lo bastante madura como para ocupar tal cargo.

La joven resopló, nerviosa. Lograba sacarle de quicio por cualquier estupidez. Aquello era un infierno de carne y hueso.

—¡Toma tu lista y métetela donde te quepa!

—… en el bolsillo —añadió él y se la guardó delicadamente.

Entraron en el supermercado. Alice se dirigió decidida hacia los carritos de la compra mientras Jasper se quedaba pasmado, observando asombrado su alrededor. Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así; jamás había ido a hacer la compra, para eso le pagaban a la señorita Charlotte, su criada, que llevaba años viviendo como interna en la mansión londinense.

Reaccionó casi con sorpresa cuando una familia con niños que gritaban pasó por su lado. Suspiró e intentó asimilar lo que veía. Aquello era alucinante; un espectáculo en toda regla. Bolas enormes y pomposas colgaban del techo, junto con numerosos carteles luminosos que exclamaban: «¡Felices fiestas!». Por si aquello fuera poco, un árbol de navidad se alzaba en la entrada del supermercado repleto de espumillones, y por megafonía se emitían villancicos populares que inundaban el recinto.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le gritó Alice.

Él despertó de aquel profundo letargo y la siguió a paso rápido.

—¿Quieres sacar la lista de la compra de una vez?

—¡Oh… sí, sí!

Extrajo la nota del bolsillo, la desdobló con cuidado y alisó una esquina que se había arrugado ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con firmeza:

—Huevos.

Alice comenzó a caminar más rápido, recorriendo los eternos pasillos segura de sí misma. En el fondo, Jasper agradeció su compañía, pues si hubiese estado solo, habría acabado perdiéndose.

Cuando llegaron al estante de los huevos, se quedó conmocionado ante la variedad de marcas, tamaños y envases que había. Alice cogió decidida media docena y la dejó en el carro. Jasper ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente el producto.

—¿Piensas coger esos? —preguntó, y una mueca de asco surcó su aterciopelado rostro.

—No es que lo piense, es que ya están en el carro.

—Siempre puedes volver a cogerlos y dejarlos en el estante —aclaró Jasper.

—Pero es que tenemos que comprar huevos.

—Ya, el problema es que el aspecto de esos no me gusta —apuntó, señalándolos con un dedo acusador, como si los pobres huevos estuviesen malditos.

Alice fijó su vista en el estante, después miró al inglés confundida. Nunca lograba comprender su retorcida mente. Aunque tampoco quería llegar a hacerlo.

—¡Qué más da! Son todos iguales, ¡solo son huevos!

—¡Para mí no solo son huevos! Es el alimento y la proteína que voy a ingerir y que se acabará depositando en mi cuerpo. La nutrición influye muchísimo en la suavidad de la piel, ¿lo sabías?

Ella alzó las manos, exasperada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto no es una clase de biología! Solo es una maldita caja de huevos.

—Coge esos —le indicó Jasper, señalando un envase amarillo.

—¡Pero si son carísimos! —se quejó Alice—. ¡Valen cuatro dólares más!

Él bufó, restándole importancia.

—¡Cógelos! Ya recortaremos gastos en otras cosas.

Alice terminó cediendo con la esperanza de que se callase de una vez por todas. Continuaron avanzando por los pasillos del supermercado.

—Léeme lo siguiente —le exigió la chica.

—Leche.

La estantería de los lácteos se le antojó infinita. Jasper pasó más de veinte minutos leyendo las etiquetas de los envases, como si fuese un inspector de sanidad.

—¿Qué leche ha elegido, Sherlock? —preguntó Alice, al borde de la desesperación.

—Esta. —Jasper le tendió una caja.

—¿Eh? ¿Leche fresca, sin lactosa, desnatada, ecológica? Tío, tú eres raro de cojones.

—No soy tu tío —le recordó Jasper.

Alice suspiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia, y clavó la vista en el techo del supermercado como si esperase recibir alguna ayuda del cielo.

—Es un decir, una frase hecha —le aclaró.

—Ah, interesante —reconoció Jasper, pensativo—. Ahora entiendo por qué el neandertal de tu hermano me lo dice a todas horas.


	7. Excursión al supermercado II

_**Excursión al supermercado II**_

Alice carraspeó, para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. Después miró al chico que la acompañaba, sosteniendo un bote de mostaza entre las manos mientras leía la etiqueta. Su ridículo traje de chaqueta llamaba tanto la atención dentro del supermercado de una modesta urbanización que todos los clientes se giraban para echarle una detallada ojeada.

—Jasper, siento tener que decirte esto, pero deberás darte un poco de prisa con la compra —dijo, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva—. Sé que te encantaría, pero no podemos acampar y pasar la noche aquí; cierran a las ocho.

—Perfecto. —Sonrió satisfecho—. Entonces aún nos quedan unas horas.

Ella se detuvo y soltó el carrito de la compra en mitad del largo pasillo de salsas.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó—. Bueno, ¡qué pregunta más estúpida por mi parte!

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —afirmó él, distraído—. ¡Pero cuántos conservantes tiene esto!

—¡Es que siempre has estado loco!

Jasper se volvió y la miró con curiosidad.

—Nos conocemos desde hace veinticuatro horas, basurera, así que no entiendo qué quieres decir cuando dices «siempre».

—Esa es la peor parte: recordar que aún nos quedan veintinueve días por delante. Tendré que comprarme pastillas antiestrés o tapones para los oídos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. En realidad le daba igual. Por él como si terminaba metiéndose esas pastillas por vena. Bajo su punto de vista, aquella chica desarreglada cumplía todos los requisitos para terminar muriendo por sobredosis. No le extrañaría en absoluto encontrársela dentro de unos años en cualquier esquina, pidiendo limosna. Limosna que él no le daría, por supuesto.

—Mira, enfermo, tenemos que irnos —se quejó—. No pienso pasar mi primer día de vacaciones en un supermercado. Existen cosas más interesantes en la vida.

—¿Como qué? —Jasper alzó una ceja, intrigado.

—Oh, ¿es que jamás haces nada divertido?

—Bueno, da igual, si así fuese tampoco sería asunto tuyo —farfulló con un delirante desinterés—. Y ahora, si no te importa, deja que termine de leer los componentes de la salsa roquefort.

Alice murmuró algo por lo bajo, irritada. Se despidió de Jasper indicándole que le esperaría en las cajas y le dejó a solas en mitad del pasillo. Aguardó mientras observaba cómo una muchacha rubia cobraba la compra de los clientes sin demasiada amabilidad. Desesperada, terminó rezando y pidiendo que Jasper llegara pronto. Si no lo hacía, pensaba marcharse sin miramientos; poco le importaba lo mucho que su madre la reñiría. En todo caso, lo único que la asustaba levemente era que la señora Brandon la castigara sin salir con sus amigos, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de empezar las vacaciones.

Media hora después, el inglés apareció por el pasillo de la derecha, con el carro repleto de comida como si se acabase de declarar la tercera guerra mundial y tuviesen que recolectar suministros para medio continente americano. Alice le miró intrigada.

—¿Se puede saber cómo vamos a pagar todo eso? —preguntó, señalando las extrañas hamburguesas sin carne, algo que le pareció totalmente contradictorio.

—¿Es que tu madre no te ha dado dinero? —Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero lo que me ha dado no llega para pagar todas estas _pijerías _—se quejó, consternada—. Vuelve a dejarlas en su sitio —añadió, al tiempo que reparaba en un desagradable trozo de queso sin sal que yacía al lado de un paquete de algas marinas ricas en vitaminas.

Jasper la miró hosco, sin ninguna intención de devolver nada a su lugar.

—Pues ve al banco a sacar dinero —le ordenó, con aire diplomático.

—Pero ¿qué demonios te has creído? ¡No somos ricos, no podemos permitirnos todos estos caprichos, somos una familia de clase media!

—No hace falta que medio supermercado se entere de vuestra situación económica. A nadie le interesa —objetó, ante los gritos de Alice.

La muchacha respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Era agotador mediar con aquel imbécil. Se armó de paciencia, procurando que entrase en razón.

—El problema es que no tenemos suficiente dinero —dijo, hablando claro, despacio y alto—. Así que algo tendremos que hacer.

Él la miró sin comprender. En la vida de Jasper jamás se había presentado ningún contratiempo que tuviese que ver con el dinero. Nunca le habían negado nada, mucho menos si se trataba de comida, algo absolutamente necesario para vivir. Por lo tanto, la familia Brandon le estaba negando la vida.

Suspiró, frustrado.

—Le pediremos a la chica de la caja que sea solidaria con nosotros —concluyó, sonriente.

—Pero ¿tú en qué mundo vives? —Alice le miró extrañada—. Aquí nadie regala nada. Tienes que pagar todo lo que compras.

Jasper, pensativo, observó a la muchacha rubia de la caja. Alice siguió el eje de su mirada, advirtiendo a dos chicas de su edad, de aspecto delicado, que cuchicheaban con la vista clavada en el inglés.

—Te están mirando fijamente —objetó Alice, extrañada.

Él sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole su blanca dentadura.

—Claro que me miran, todo el mundo lo hace.

—¿Qué?

—Es por mi cara —dijo señalándose el rostro—. Siempre les resulto atractivo.

—Estás demente.

Jasper, con gesto seductor, les guiñó uno ojo a ambas jóvenes, que terminaron riendo tontamente mientras se ruborizaban. Alice pestañeó, sorprendida. No comprendía que alguien tan insoportable como él pudiese resultar atractivo. Le miró fijamente, intentando encontrar aquel punto de belleza. Sí, bueno, tenía el cabello de un rubio miel; bien, aquello podía pasar por aceptable. Lo ojos también, cafes claros. Su forma de mirar anunciaba a leguas de distancia que era un cabrón en toda regla. Y, supuso, aquello solía atraer a chicas de cabeza hueca. Resopló, molesta por la repentina atención que había despertado el inglés.

—No es momento para firmar autógrafos —le indicó, señalando el abarrotado carro de la compra—, tenemos problemas más serios de los que ocuparnos.

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Estás celosa?

Alice sintió verdaderas ganas de estrangularle, de apretar con fuerza aquel delicado cuello de cisne señorial. Le dirigió una mueca burlona.

—¿Es que existe alguna razón por la cual pueda sentir celos? ¿Celos de qué, exactamente? ¿De tener que convivir bajo el mismo techo que un pirado? No, te aseguro que no —puntualizó—. Si ahora mismo esas chicas me diesen tres dólares por ti, te vendería sin lugar a dudas.

Jasper sobreactuó haciéndose el dolido, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al corazón.

—¿Tres dólares? ¿Eso crees que valgo? —protestó.

Ella sonrió de lado, satisfecha.

—No es lo que vales tú, idiota, cobraría tres dólares porque te vendería con el traje incluido. Y, ciertamente, tiene pinta de ser caro.

Los fulminantes ojos de Jasper se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas brillantes. Aquel punto irónico de Alice no le había gustado en absoluto. Lo consideraba bueno, sí, era una magnífica salida. Y eso, obviamente, desestabilizaba la situación. Suspiró, con una idea divagando en la cabeza.

—Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti —musitó, con falso gesto apenado—. No podría venderte, tendría que regalarte. Dudo que nadie fuese a darme nada por tu ropa. Es más, dudo que nadie aceptase mi regalo, por mucho que insistiese. Yo no lo haría si estuviese en su pellejo.

Alice cerró con fuerza los ojos, tranquilizándose mentalmente. No soportaba más el simple hecho de oír su suave vocecilla inocente. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, abrumada, antes de volver a señalar por cuarta vez consecutiva el carrito de la compra.

—Tenemos que pagar eso, desgraciado —le recordó.

—¿«Tenemos»? —Simuló mirar a su alrededor—. Querrás decir «tienes que pagar».

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si has sido tú quien ha cogido todo lo que hay ahí dentro!

Las dos muchachas que minutos atrás miraban embelesadas a Jasper ahora se habían girado, y prestaba mayor atención a la situación, como si se tratase de un culebrón.

—Pero ¿a mí qué me estás contando? —Él se encogió de hombros—. Tú madre te ha responsabilizado a ti de comprar la comida, yo solo te acompañaba. Si no has sabido apañártelas no me eches ahora la culpa. —Sonrió malévolo—. Va siendo hora de que empieces a madurar, Alice.

Le miró anonadada. Estaba de broma, ¿no? Porque, de no ser así, terminaría por volverse loca. Algo se encogió en su estómago cuando volvió a recordar que todavía le quedaban veintinueve días por delante junto a Jasper. Era la peor de las pesadillas.

—¿No llevas nada de dinero encima? —preguntó; comenzaba a sentirse débil y maltrecha. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero logró reponerse alzando con firmeza el rostro, orgullosa.

—No. Absolutamente nada. Cero.

—Genial. —Suspiró pesadamente.

Entonces se acercó decidida hasta el carrito de la compra, se lo arrebató a Jasper de las manos y se dirigió hacia los pasillos del supermercado.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —preguntó él, atónito.

—Ya que tú no quieres colaborar, lo haré sola: voy a dejar toda esta mierda _light _en su lugar —anunció satisfecha.

Él la alcanzó corriendo. Extendió las manos frente a ella para impedirle avanzar.

—¡No lo harás, rata inmunda! —masculló con voz áspera.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —Alice comenzó a silbar animadamente con la finalidad de sacar de quicio al joven.

Cogió un cogollo de lechuga y, tras leer la enorme etiqueta en la que se especificaba que había sido cultivada en un invernadero ecológico, la dejó en el estante con el resto de las lechugas.

—¡No! —gritó él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, sobrevivirás sin tu lechuga.

Jasper lo recogió y la siguió contrariado, sosteniendo el cogollo entre las manos como si fuese un bebé recién nacido que necesitase mimos.

—¡Está bien! Iré al banco —dijo al fin, rindiéndose ante la satisfecha risita de Alice—. Yo pagaré la compra.

—Así me gusta. —Ella asintió orgullosa—. Veo que vas mejorando.

* * *

_No… con estos dos personaje no tenemos tregua!_

_Jaajajajajaja, lo que me he reido con Jazz… y la pobre de Alice se lo aguanta…._


	8. Viaje en limusina

_**Viaje en limusina**_

Desgraciadamente, de camino a casa, Jasper vislumbró el enorme cartel de una pequeña tienda donde anunciaban la fabulosa oferta de cuarenta Tupperware por cien dólares.

—Entremos —ordenó.

—¡Tú estás pirado! —se quejó Alice, cargada con gran cantidad de bolsas. Tenía los dedos entumecidos por el peso y le dolían las manos.

—Luego cogemos un taxi —objetó él, al tiempo que sus correspondientes bolsas en mitad de la calle—. Necesito esos envases para administrar mi comida.

—¡No, no hagas eso Jasper, por Dios! —gritó Alice, pero fue demasiado tarde. Él le había sacado varios metros de distancia y se dirigió a una velocidad descomunal hacia la tienda, como si fuese una droga para él.

Salió poco después, cargado con dos cajas de cartón y una estúpida sonrisilla surcando su rostro. Gracias a la compra de última hora, llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían continuar su camino con quince bolsas de comida y aquellas enormes cajas de cartón que parecían a punto de reventar.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho, estúpido?

Él la miró con una cara extraña: algo de pena mezclada con un deje de profunda satisfacción.

—He visto la oferta y no he podido resistirme —explicó él, orgulloso—, además, ¿dónde piensas que va a caber toda esta comida? Claro, ¡es verdad! Podríamos utilizar tu cuarto como despensa, yo creo que hasta parecería más ordenado; y como el suelo es tu ropero, el armario queda completamente libre para guardar alimentos —dijo, con gesto reflexivo imitando a uno de aquellos filósofos de la Ilustración.

—¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio! —explotó ella—. Eres tú quien ha ocupado mi casa, un inquilino indeseable. Lo más normal sería que utilizases tu habitación, y vaciases tu ridículo armario lleno de cajas de bastoncillos para los oídos, cremitas para la cara y potingues y medicamentos varios —replicó Alice.

Jasper abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella le interrumpió dirigiéndole una mirada que cortaba la respiración.

—Cogeremos el autobús —anunció Alice dirigiéndose hacia la parada que tenían a apenas tres metros de distancia.

—¿El autobús? —preguntó Jasper intrigado.

—Sí, ese coche grande, con ruedas, que lo maneja un conductor… —explicó Alice.

Jasper sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Ah! Yo tengo uno de esos, pero nosotros lo llamamos «limusina» —aclaró contento.

Alice le miró consternada. ¿De verdad Jasper hablaba en serio? ¿Era cierto que jamás había entrado en un supermercado y ni siquiera tenía claro lo que era un autobús? Alice preguntaba en qué mundo se habría criado aquel excéntrico muchacho; desde luego, en ninguno demasiado realista. Decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! Es eso, una especie de limusina, pero más popular —le dijo, deseosa de ver su reacción cuando el autobús parase frente a ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de «más popular»? —Jasper frunció el entrecejo, inseguro.

—¡Ya lo verás! —Sonrió ella malévola—. ¡Mira, ahí llega!

Jasper observó la enorme limusina que se acercaba hacia ellos, abrumado por la emoción. Aquella era más grande que la que él utilizaba para acudir cada día a sus clases en Londres. Soltó un silbido de asombro, sonriente. Entonces el majestuoso carruaje frenó secamente frente a ellos, y comenzó a distinguir algunas cabecillas curiosas que se asomaban por las ventanas. Gente desconocida.

—Pero ¿qué coño…?

—¡Vamos, sube!

Siguió a Alice, consternado.

—¡Dios mío, es el Apocalipsis! —gimió en cuanto puso un pie en el autobús. Agarró a Alice de la manga de la chaqueta y tiró de ella insistentemente. Después reaccionó y la soltó asqueado—. Yo prefiero ir andando.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, tras dejar las bolsas de la compra en el suelo mientras comenzaba a abrir su colorido monedero de tela. Dejó caer tres dólares en la repisa del conductor.

—De ningún modo —objetó—, la culpa es tuya por decidir comprar cien Tuperwares.

—Siempre podría devolverlos…

Alice se volvió, dándole la espalda al conductor.

—Mala suerte, ya he pagado los billetes.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Eres tú quien ha perdido dinero estúpidamente.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron con un sonido chirriante y esponjoso. El conductor se puso en marcha dirigiéndole media sonrisa.

—Lo siento muchacho —le dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—, las mujeres mandan.

—Esto no es una mujer —le corrigió Jasper, señalando a Alice.

—Pero ¿cómo te atreves?

Alice le habría abofeteado gustosamente de no ser porque sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo las enormes bolsas de la compra.

—Solo te mantengo en contacto con la realidad.

—Te diré una cosa, Jasper —puntualizó Alice, enfadada—. Puede que no sea la chica más guapa del mundo…

—No, no lo eres, desde luego.

—… pero comprendo el significado de la palabra «respeto», algo que tú desconoces.

Jasper parpadeó con indiferencia.

—Bien, quédate con tu respeto —farfulló—. Yo prefiero quedarme con las mujeres guapas.

—Eres un ignorante sin remedio —concluyó ella—. Me das pena.

—¡Oh, no sé si podré soportarlo! —exclamó burlón, y se llevó una mano al pecho dramatizando exageradamente.

—Que te den.

Alice echó a andar hacia el interior del autobús, mientras oía al fondo las carcajadas del conductor. Estaba tremendamente cabreada. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando distinguió las coquetas miradas que le dirigían al idiota de Jasper un grupo de chicas apoyadas en el cristal derecho del autobús.

—Ciegas… —susurró ella por lo bajo.

Él buscó su mirada antes de contestar.

—¿Ciegas? —Sonrió ampliamente—. Querrás decir afortunadas. Afortunadas por poder gozar de mi exquisito rostro.

Alice arrugó la nariz, molesta.

—Tú jamás te has puesto delante de un espejo, ¿verdad?

Él sacudió las manos, despreocupado.

—¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? No lo necesito —aclaró—. Puedo ver mi reflejo en las reacciones satisfechas de todos los que me rodean.

Ella pestañeó más de lo necesario, intentando asimilar sus palabras. Se preguntó si estaría bromeando, pero Jasper tenía el rostro serio aunque levemente tenso mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Oye, aquí hay muchos gérmenes… —murmuró—. No me gusta esta limusina, la mía es mejor.

—Sujétate o te caerás cuando frene —le avisó ella, girándose hacia la ventanilla con la intención de ignorarlo.

El inglés farfulló algo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Estas barras de metal han sido tocadas por muchas personas. No pienso posar mis delicadas manos sobre ellas —Alzó una mano frente al rostro de Alice—. ¿Ves? Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que tengo dedos de pianista.

—Tu madre miente.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Para que te callaras y la dejaras en paz, seguramente —le explicó, todavía enfurruñada—. La gente te cubre de halagos sin ton ni son con la intención de perderte de vista.

—Eso no es cierto. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Yo nunca te he halagado, pero sí deseo que te pierdas de mi vista. Y de la vista del resto del mundo, a ser posible.

Alice bufó de forma pesada, cansada de escuchar su voz de algodón, que lograba sacarla de quicio. Entonces el autobús frenó en seco cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo. Jasper, que seguía de pie sin sujetarse a nada, se deslizó bruscamente hacia delante, precipitándose sin control sobre el cuerpo de ella, que gimió dolorida cuando se golpeó contra el suelo.

—¡Levanta, imbécil! —ordenó, al tiempo que sacudía el cuerpo del muchacho—. ¿Quieres apartarte?

—¡Por todas las vírgenes, debo estar lleno de microbios! —se quejó él, haciéndose a un lado.

—Espero que te coman vivo.

Alice logró levantarse del suelo a duras penas y se frotó la espalda.

—La próxima vez intenta resistir la tentación de tirarte sobre mí. Gracias —aclaró la joven, dolorida.

Jasper consiguió ponerse en pie y, tras sacarse un pañuelo blanco de tela del bolsillo, comenzó a sacudirse las ropas, como ejecutando una especie de ritual para invocar al demonio. Ella le observó aterrorizada.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—Nunca me ha molestado que la gente me mire, al contrario —explicó él—, resulta satisfactorio ver sus brillantes ojitos de deseo.

La chica tosió, y dio un paso atrás; intentaba fingir que el rubio del pañuelo no era su acompañante ni tenía ningún tipo de relación con ella. Desgraciadamente, le era del todo imposible e inhumano no advertirle.

—¡Quieres cogerte a la barra de una maldita vez!

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que necesito es sentarme —objetó, cual consejero de la Corte. Entonces se giró hacia una anciana enclenque y le dirigió una mirada acusadora y penetrante, como queriéndole decir que aquel era su sitio. Reservado. Alice le dio un suave puntapié.

—Deja de mirarla así, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza?

Jasper carraspeó y se acercó al oído de Alice, que percibió su aroma cítrico y mentolado.

—Es que no es justo. Yo tengo una vida por delante, y esa mujer es obvio que no. Dile que se levante.

Alice se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventanilla, anhelando salir de allí y sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas de pura crispación y rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos. Pestañeó inmediatamente, con lo que logró que ninguna de ellas se derramase.

No podía ser real. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que no era cierto.

—Bueno, ¿piensas decírselo algún día?

—No, claro que no —contestó secamente—. ¿Por qué no te sientas en ese otro sitio? —le preguntó, señalando un asiento libre.

Jasper sonrió satisfecho y caminó a trompicones hacia el asiento libre. Alice le siguió: quería perderle de vista, pero temía dejarle solo y que montase algún espectáculo. El inglés extendió su pañuelo blanco sobre la silla antes de sentarse, ante la atónita mirada de todos los pasajeros. A su lado iba una mujer de mediana edad con un niño de apenas un año sentado sobre las rodillas. Jasper le dirigió una mirada acusadora al chiquillo, como avisándole de que no quería problemas.

Apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando una imprevisible ráfaga azotó su nariz. El olor era fuerte e insistente, como si se hubiese sentado al lado de un cesto lleno de huevos podridos. Alice no tuvo tiempo de detenerle cuando Jasper giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la distraída mujer.

—Perdone… —le dijo—, pero su hijo huele a materia orgánica sucia. Muy sucia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la mujer, confundida.

—Excremento —aclaró, tapándose la nariz con los dedos—, desecho, caca, mierda. El niño huele a mierda, señora.

La mujer abrió los ojos, alarmada. Alice bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo, deseando que aquel autobús fuese como los coches de los _Picapiedra_, abiertos, para poder escapar de él. Sentía una vergüenza ajena tan profunda que no fue capaz de interrumpir la conversación de los otros dos. Sus mofletes se habían tornado de color ciruela.

—¡Es un niño, es normal que pasen esas cosas! —exclamó la madre, que abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo—. Tú también hiciste ese tipo de cosas cuando tenías un año.

Jasper sonrió orgulloso, sin dejar de taparse la nariz en ningún momento, de forma que su voz sonaba radiofónica.

—Lo siento, pero eso jamás me ocurrió a mí. Mi asistenta tenía la orden de cambiarme cada media hora —le informó—. Es que, ¿sabe?, mi piel es increíblemente sensible.

—Este chico está pirado… —susurró la madre del niño.

—¡Y que lo diga! —la apoyó Alice que había encontrado el suficiente valor para hablar, abochornada.

Afortunadamente bajaron en la siguiente parada. Jasper se levantó al instante, satisfecho de salir del autobús. La mujer, con el niño todavía sobre las rodillas, le dirigió a Alice una mirada caritativa.

—¡Qué Dios se apiade de ti! —le dijo, en referencia a la infinita paciencia de la chica, después de que esta le contase que Jasper era su inquilino de intercambio.

—Eso espero —replicó ella, al tiempo que se santiguaba.

Jasper bufó exasperado, empujándola del autobús. Alice estuvo a punto de caer sobre un charco del arcén de la carretera, pero él la sujetó del codo.

—Llevas mi comida en tus manos —le dijo—. Así que deja de lanzarte felizmente en busca de microbios.

—¡Me he tropezado!

—Eres pura imperfección.

Alice pataleó en el suelo, desesperada. Después le siguió calle abajo; deseando tumbarse en su sofá. Últimamente la idea de dormir se le antojaba el mejor de los planes: era el único momento de calma en su vida. Suspiró agotada, asiendo fuertemente las bolsas con las manos.

* * *

_Con todo y lo divertido del viaje en Limusina… No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Allie en este momento_


	9. Cómo comportarse con desconocidos

_**Cómo comportarse con desconocidos**_

Mary estrechó al joven en un fuerte abrazo que por poco le deja sin respiración. Se limpió una lagrimilla que le rodaba por la mejilla izquierda y volvió a abrazarle.

—¡Oh, Jasper, eres un regalo caído del cielo! —gimoteó con afectación—. Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre pagar la compra?

Logró escapar de los brazos de la señora Brandon cuando esta se distrajo por el pitido del microondas. Se sacudió la ropa. Alice resopló a su espalda, consternada por el comportamiento nada apropiado de su madre. Se dijo que desde luego no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando: con el demonio. Un demonio despiadado e insufrible.

—He decidido encargarme de la compra durante el mes que pase aquí —informó Jasper—. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y, como usted sabe que mi alimentación es algo compleja, será mejor que me haga responsable de ella. El supermercado me ha fascinado.

Aquello fue suficiente para Mary, que parecía a punto de explotar de alegría. Ella prometió darle más presupuesto para la compra semanal y añadió que Alice le acompañaría cada vez que tuviese que salir, sin siquiera preguntar a la aludida.

—¿Sabes? Serías el hombre perfecto para mi hija. —La señora Brandon señaló a la chica, apoyada en el dintel de la puerta de brazos cruzados—. Es tan desorganizada… tú equilibrarías su desorden.

Jasper tosió. Alice también. Se dirigieron una mirada afilada que podría haberse traducido por «Ni en tus mejores sueños seríamos pareja». La madre no pareció reparar en la tensión en los hombros de ambos jóvenes.

—Yo guardaré todo esto —se apresuró a ofrecerse él—. He comprado cien Tuperwares para poder organizar adecuadamente la comida.

—Oh, increíble. Jasper, eres increíble…

Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza y se largó de la cocina. Si su madre continuaba halagándole de aquel modo, solo conseguiría que su ego aumentase más y más —si es que aquello era humanamente posible—. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de fijar un límite, unas reglas de comportamiento que equilibrasen la situación. Aprovechó el resto de la tarde para darse un baño relajante, ya que supuso que Jasper se encontraría ocupado con la distribución de los nutrientes por orden alfabético.

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Después, cuando salió a la superficie, respiró con fuerza. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos. Echaba de menos pasar las tardes sentada en un parque cualquiera charlando. Llevarse a Jasper con ella y presentárselo a sus colegas no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Temía que acabasen apedreándolo. Aunque Mike, un chico que llevaba tras ella desde que tenían catorce años y que incluso había escrito un libro autobiográfico, se parecía a Jasper en ciertos aspectos. Cabía la posibilidad de que se llevasen bien. Por otro lado, también era probable que, tras conocerse, surgiese entre ambos una especie de competitividad: la lucha por el poder de la estupidez.

Se vistió lentamente antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la cocina. La nevera estaba repleta de Tupperwares transparentes, amontonados unos sobre otros como si fuesen una exposición de arte moderno. En casi todos ellos estaba escrito el nombre de Jasper seguido de una fecha. Alice supuso que había organizado qué comería cada día de la semana siguiente. Y se preguntó cómo alguien podía tener tanta paciencia para administrar al detalle todo aquello. Cerró la nevera bruscamente.

—¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado? —preguntó Jasper, al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Ha quedado ridículo —espetó Alice, sirviéndose un poco de café.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Tu madre me ha felicitado varias veces por ello. —Sonrió abiertamente, orgulloso de su hazaña—. Por cierto, me he tomado la molestia de organizar también tu comida. Esta noche te toca ensalada. Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de comer fritos a todas horas —agregó.

Alice se atragantó con el café.

—Espero que no estés hablando en serio. No eres nadie para decidir cómo debo alimentarme.

—¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti! Deberías arrodillarte, besar mis pulcros zapatos y agradecérmelo.

—Pero ¿tú quién te crees que eres? ¿El príncipe de Inglaterra?

—No, pero trátame como si lo fuese. Así marcamos nuestras diferencias sociales.

Alice arrugó la nariz, furiosa.

—Esta tarde he quedado con mis amigos.

—¿Crees que me importa? Guárdate tus culebrones rosas. —Pestañeó con afectación.

—Debería importarte, Jasper, porque vendrás conmigo —le informó, entusiasmada al percibir el sufrimiento que ensombrecía su rostro.

—No se te da nada bien eso de contar chistes.

—Tienes dos opciones —le explicó Alice—. Puedes venir conmigo o quedarte en casa con Garrett. A solas.

Jasper abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Soy joven para morir —dijo—. Ni en broma me quedaría a solas con ese mendigo harapiento. Si llego a saber que conviviría con alguien como Garrett habría pedido a mis guardaespaldas que me acompañasen.

Alice le miró fijamente, asombrada. Negó con la cabeza, intentando convencerse de que todo aquello no era cierto.

—¿Tenías guardaespaldas en Londres?

—Pues claro, ¿quién si no iba a protegerme? —Se limpió las uñas distraído, observando la perfección de estas bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana de la cocina—. Ellos siempre iban detrás de mí. Y, en casa, se quedaban quietos como estatuas a la espera de recibir mis órdenes.

—Empiezo a comprender de dónde viene tu estupidez —objetó ella, consternada al escuchar todo aquello—. Creo que tus padres te han malcriado.

—¿Mis padres? —Jasper la miró sin comprender—. Casi nunca están en casa; así que no han tenido la oportunidad de malcriarme. Pero no importa, tengo a todo un equipo profesional bajo mi supervisión. Son realmente eficientes, tendrías que verlos algún día.

—No sabes la ilusión que me hace —terció ella irónica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tranquila, era un decir, por pura cortesía. —Sonrió—. Tú jamás pondrás un pie en mi mansión. Antes de que entrases, soltaría a los perros y terminarías corriendo calle abajo como una punki cualquiera.

Alice resopló, se terminó el café y dejó la taza en la pila con un golpe seco. Jasper la señaló.

—¿Es que no piensas fregarla? —preguntó consternado.

—No, lo haré más tarde —respondió ella mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta.

—Pero si la dejas ahí demasiado tiempo se llenará de moho —explicó Jasper sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Y los bichos acudirán a ella.

—¡Límpiala tú si tanto te importa!

—Lo siento, yo jamás he hecho eso. —Sonrió y se levantó—. Mis manos no están preparadas para enfrentarse a cualquier jabón doméstico. Tengo la piel sensible.

Alice se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces! —gritó cabreada—. Y no me importa en absoluto cuán sensible llegue a ser tu piel. —Negó con la cabeza en silencio—. ¡Dios mío! Seguro que incluso utilizas toallitas de bebé para limpiarte el culo. Si es que no se encarga de eso alguna de tus criadas.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Sí, has acertado. Es curioso. Me lo limpio con toallitas de bebé con olor a lavanda —detalló—. Deberías probarlas. He traído unos veinte paquetes, seguro que me sobrará alguna. Ya verás qué bien huelen.

—Pero ¿tú de dónde has salido? ¿Me puedes decir quién es el malvado ser que te ha metido tantas tonterías en la cabeza?

—Nadie. Yo solito.

—Imposible. Esas cosas no nacen de uno mismo —replicó ella, y casi sintió pena por Jasper—. La gente no tiene esos instintos hipocondríacos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Todo! No se puede vivir así; estás totalmente limitado.

—Alice, a ti te limita tu cara frente a la sociedad y, ¿ves?, no es ningún problema. Incluso diría que pareces ligeramente feliz. Obviamente eres un ser demasiado conformista para mi gusto, pero…

—Basta. De verdad. No me interesa seguir escuchando tus tonterías. Es hora de irnos.

Jasper la siguió hasta la calle. Se preguntaba si los amigos serían mucho peor que ella. No estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse. Hasta el momento jamás había conocido a nadie fuera de su acomodado colegio, donde todos seguían su mismo estilo de vida. Temía encontrarse con varios clones de Garrett, rodeándole sin piedad. Se frotó las manos, temeroso de tener que enfrentarse ante lo desconocido. No le gustaba aquello de no llevar las riendas de la situación. Mientras que en su casa había sido todo un rey, allí el nivel había bajado al de patético príncipe.


	10. Colegas

_**Colegas**_

En cuanto los vio a lo lejos, Jasper reprimió el vehemente impulso de huir. Quería, realmente deseaba desaparecer de allí. En un parque repleto de insectos, donde las abejas zumbaban a su antojo de un lado a otro y los caracoles babeaban la corteza de los árboles, se amontonaba un grupo de seres extraños. Le miraban de forma rara. Le miraban demasiado, a decir verdad; como si le estuviesen estudiando para describirlo después en un importante examen. Asió del codo a Alice y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Dime que esos no son tus amigos —masculló—, dime que solo son un grupo circense que ha decidido descansar un rato antes de marcharse a otra ciudad.

Alice sonrió con aire malicioso. Sí, claro que sí: aquellos eran sus amigos. Todavía no habían llegado todos, algunos siempre se retrasaban y no se dignaban aparecer hasta media tarde. Se giró hacia Jasper, cuyo rostro estaba ahora pálido, tornándose de un blanco intenso como si estuviese cubierto de deliciosa nata montada.

—Son simpáticos, tranquilo.

—Solo un ciego podría estar tranquilo en estos momentos —añadió él en voz baja. Y, por un instante, deseó ser ciego para no ver a esos elementos.

Llegaron hasta el banco de madera donde todos estaban sentados. A Jasper se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de sonreír al máximo, mostrando tensión en la curvatura de los labios. Uno de los chicos, de aspecto macarra, se abrochó la chaqueta de cuero hasta el cuello mientras le echaba al rubio un vistazo rápido, como si estuviera decidiendo si lo mataba allí mismo o esperaba un poco antes del derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Tu amigo nos está enseñando su nuevo blanqueamiento dental o qué?

—Edward, él es Jasper, el chico que va a pasar un mes en mi casa —los presentó Alice, ignorando el comentario del primero.

—Encantado de conoceros —dijo Jasper.

Todos rieron.

—¡Qué chico tan formal! —explotó Jessica, que le dedicó un seductor pestañeo antes de mirar a sus amigos—. No como estos, que solo saben comportarse como animales. Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte, guapo —dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jasper torció el rostro dibujando una mueca de asco. Alice se inclinó con disimulo hacia él.

—Como te limpies las mejillas te mato —le advirtió.

Él la miró apenado.

—Por favor, estoy lleno de pintalabios. Haz algo o montaré un espectáculo.

Alice aprovechó el hecho de que casi todos sus amigos estaban entretenidos entre ellos para fingir que iba a quitarle una pestaña del ojo con un pañuelo. Hoscamente, le restregó las mejillas y le libró de la pesada carga de gérmenes que tanto le preocupaban. Él sonrió divertido.

—Gracias, sirvienta. Ya puede retirarse —le susurró bromeando.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, advirtiéndole con antelación de que no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus juegos en ese momento. Jasper suspiró y comenzó a aburrirse poco después. Los amigos de Alice eran incluso más raros que ella. El tal Edward le miraba francamente mal, como si fuese un estorbo.

Otros dos se dedicaban a ignorarlo, hablando entre ellos. El resto eran chicas. Todas ellas le observaban expectantes, haciéndole a Alice preguntas sin sentido sobre él, especialmente Jessica.

—¿Y cómo se lleva con tu hermano? —preguntó una de ellas, Kate.

—Oh, pues… bien —balbució Alice, sin estar segura de qué decir al respecto.

—Hum… —Kate sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¡Garrett es tan sexy!

Jasper parpadeó confundido. ¿Aquello era sarcasmo? Estaba a punto de reír tontamente para quedar bien cuando advirtió que el comentario sobre la sensualidad del Mendigo iba en serio.

—Espero que no decida nunca cortarse las rastas, perdería todo su atractivo salvaje —añadió la chica.

—¡Tía, que es mi hermano, córtate! —se quejó Alice.

Jasper iba a protestar a su vez, diciéndole «¡Tía, no estoy sordo! Y tus comentarios duelen», pero se contuvo. Quería estudiar a aquellos individuos. Eran realmente curiosos, algo estrambóticos también. Rápidamente dejó a un lado al grupo de chicos, que no le hacían ningún caso, y se acercó más a ellas, como un felino sigiloso que acaba de descubrir que la carne existe.

—¿Te está gustando América, Jasper? —le preguntó Jessica, mientras se retocaba el pintalabios, de un rojo ciruela.

—Sí, mucho. El supermercado es genial —contestó.

Jessica lo miró extrañada. Después se sacudió la larga melena rubia hacia atrás con soltura. Jasper dedujo que no le llegaba a él ni a la suela de los zapatos en cuanto a elegancia.

—¿Te gustaría venir esta noche a mi casa? —preguntó la chica, sin ningún tipo de vacilación en la voz. Jasper tragó saliva despacio, sintiendo cómo el miedo le revolvía el estómago—. He pensado que podríamos reunirnos todos allí, para ver películas y… lo que surja.

«Y… lo que surja.» Jasper miró a Alice desesperado, deseoso de que ella le defendiese, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Era demasiado guapo como para pasar desapercibido, eso lo entendía sin problemas. Y lo aceptaba, vaya que sí. Pero, ciertamente, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a aquella devoradora de hombres, que parecía realmente hambrienta. Tragó saliva despacio.

—No creo. Me gusta acostarme pronto, siempre lo hago —se excusó. Y era cierto.

Jessica sonrió con malicia, Jasper lo notó en el brillo inhumano de sus ojos claros, que se encendieron como una linterna en medio de la oscuridad.

—No importa —se acercó más a él—, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa si quieres. Mis padres no estarán…

Él palidecía por instantes. Alice le miró divertida, mientras Kate continuaba halagando al piojoso de Garrett. Intentó pensar en algo que lograse fastidiar a las dos chicas: tanto a la insaciable de Jessica como a la idiota de Alice, que no se dignaba sacarlo de aquel apuro. Sonrió con gesto malévolo cuando una idea cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz.

—Si me quedase a dormir en tu casa, Alice se pondría realmente celosa. Es bastante posesiva —explicó, señalando a la aludida, que le miraba con la boca abierta.

Alice apretó los puños con fuerza, furiosa. ¿Cómo podía mentir tan vilmente? ¡Ella hubiese estado encantada de que se quedase a dormir en casa de Jessica! ¡Y no solo un día, sino hasta que tuviese que regresar a Londres, a ser posible! Perderle de vista sería un regalo divino.

—Jessica, no te lo aconsejo —le dijo a su amiga—. Tiene ladillas —añadió.

Jasper pensó que iba a desfallecer. ¿Ladillas? Sí, las conocía bien. Había estudiado todas las enfermedades existentes en el mundo por su cuenta con el objeto de evitarlas. Recordó que se trasmitían mediante las relaciones sexuales y le dirigió a Alice una mirada de ternura antes de hablar.

—Me las habrás pegado tú, cariño… —susurró delicadamente.

—¿Os habéis acostado? —preguntó Jessica, visiblemente molesta y decepcionada.

—¡No, claro que no! —se defendió Alice, consternada. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Los chicos habían dejado de hablar de sus cosas para mirarles, pendientes de la conversación.

—Ahora dice eso —farfulló Jasper, mientras negaba con la cabeza con dramatizada indiferencia—. Es curioso. Pero anoche solo decía «Sí, más, sí, sigue».

Los chicos, liderados por Edward, rieron al unísono. Mientras exclamaban «¡Este es de los nuestros!» y se tronchaban a carcajadas. Alice se cruzó de brazos, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber llevado a Jasper consigo.

—Solo hubiese dicho esas palabras en otro contexto, como «Sí, más, sí, sigue ahorcándote, imbécil» —aclaró furiosa. Sus ojos destellaban rabia.

Jasper se molestó. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Alice quedase mal delante de sus amigos. Se aburría. Y no soportaba que ella le tratase con esa superioridad desmesurada, sin aceptar cuál era su lugar en aquel dúo. Su lugar era, desde luego, el de más abajo.

—¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? —añadió Jasper, y no supo qué más decir para salir de aquel embrollo.

Edward asintió pensativo, al compás de los otros dos, que parecían imitarle en todo momento.

—Tienes razón, tío, son complicadas, ¿eh? —Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

Entonces oyó a lo lejos un silbido suave, empalagoso… que le molestó de inmediato. Se giró bruscamente cuando Kate dijo: «Ahí llega Mike». El susodicho vestía bien. Bastante bien. Llevaba unos vaqueros pulcros, combinados con un suéter marrón, y aun a distancia Jasper pudo apreciar la buena calidad del tejido. Frunció el ceño, conforme este se acercaba más, y advertía su cabello castaño, cuidado y repeinado. Se fijó en sus manos, en la perfecta curvatura del corte de sus uñas, en la suave piel de su rostro hidratado, la elegante forma de andar y los danzantes movimientos que le acompañaban descaradamente. Mike no le gustó. Mike era pura competencia. El príncipe falso, de plástico, que pretendía robarle el trono. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello sucediese.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó al llegar, dirigiéndole a Alice una mirada repleta de interés. Interés que Jasper no entendió, pero que sí le molestó.

—Bien, tío —dijo Edward—. Oye, mira, este de aquí es Jasper, el chico de intercambio que está en casa de Alice. Es la monda.

Se dieron la mano. Sus miradas chocaron al instante emanando odio. Odio porque ambos pudieron distinguir la suavidad resbaladiza de las manos del contrario. Jasper se cabreó aún más cuando descubrió que Mike llevaba la misma colonia que él: una colonia casi exclusiva que debía pedir por encargo para que se la trajesen desde Francia.

—Me llamo Mike Newton —saludó el otro, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Quizá me conozcas por mi libro.

—¿Qué libro? —Jasper soltó rápidamente su mano. Se limpió en una servilleta.

—¿No te lo ha contado Alice? —Se giró hacia ella, que escondió el rostro entre las manos—. He escrito un libro con solo dieciocho años. Tuve una vida difícil, una infancia terriblemente dolorosa —explicó, dramatizando en exceso para el gusto de Jasper—. Así que terminé escribiendo mi biografía, que se ha vendido muchísimo y me ha hecho rico.

* * *

_Sé que dije que iba a actualizar todos los lunes… pero ayer fue festivo en mi país y la verdad no lo pude hacer…_

_Ahora, como que le llegó competencia a Jasper no?_


	11. El grupo circense

_**El grupo circense**_

Caminaron por la solitaria avenida de la urbanización hasta la casa de Jessica. Alice estaba a punto de llamar al timbre cuando Jasper alzó una mano para detenerla.

—Hagamos un pacto —le pidió—. Si tu amiga loca intenta desnudarme me defenderás. No puedes dejarme solo.

—¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio de protegerte?

—¿Es que no puedes conformarte con mi cara bonita? —le reprochó Jasper, señalándose el rostro.

—El trato no me convence, lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros.

El inglés se inclinó hacia ella peligrosamente.

—Tu madre dijo que teníamos que ser como uña y carne —le recordó—. Yo seré la carne, obviamente es más suave. Tú serás la uña sucia. Tenemos que obedecer a la señora Brandon.

—¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! Me da absolutamente igual lo que mi madre diga.

Él insistió, contrariado.

—¡Pero soy tu protegido, Alice! —explotó, con gesto apenado—. No puedes abandonarme a la deriva con la fiera de Jessica, ¿acaso no te has fijado en cómo me mira? Sus pupilas se clavan en mis partes bajas como cuchillos; apuesto lo que sea a que a esa le va el sadomasoquismo.

—No exageres, Jessica es una buena chica. No te pasará nada —concluyó ella, pulsando el interruptor del timbre. Se oyó un sonoro «ding dong».

—Son las campanas de mi funeral —susurró Jasper.

Se arrepentía muchísimo de haber caído en la trampa de Mike. Él no quería estar allí, hubiese preferido pasar la noche calentito en su cama, lejos de todos aquellos monstruitos a los que no lograba comprender. Tenía miedo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho cuando Jessica abrió la puerta, ignoró totalmente a Alice y fijó sus ojillos azules en los de Jasper, que dio un respingo hacia atrás al oír su aguda voz.

—¡Jasper! ¡Has venido! ¡Ya pensaba que no llegaríais! Pasad, pasad… —les indicó, haciéndose a un lado.

Él se inclinó hacia Alice. Dentro de lo malo malísimo, ella era lo menos malo malísimo por simple comparación. El listón estaba alto, rozando el límite de lo humano.

—Conviértete en mi hermana siamesa durante el resto de la noche —le rogó.

—Como no te calles, me convertiré en tu hermana perdida —amenazó Alice, aunque disimuló ante la atenta Jessica, que les observaba cruzada de brazos.

En cuanto se despistó, su amiga asió del brazo a Jasper, que la miró aterrorizado como si aquella fuese la mayor de todas las catástrofes posibles. Alice rió por lo bajo y se dijo que, en realidad, su compañero tenía verdaderas razones para estar asustado.

Dentro se encontraban los demás. Jasper clavó su mirada en la de Mike, que le observaba receloso. Seguramente había supuesto que no iría, pero ahí estaba él, manteniéndose firme a pesar de la apocalíptica situación, dispuesto a arrebatarle su falsa corona.

—¿Cómo va la noche? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a todos en general.

Edward jugaba a la PlayStation con sus dos perros fieles y le saludó levantando la mano. Kate, acompañada por otra chica llamada Angela, también se dignó contestar con un simple «bien», contrariamente a Mike, que solo se quitó una pelusilla de su chaqueta de piel. Curiosamente, a pesar de estar bien consideradas, a Jasper nunca le habían gustado las chaquetas de piel. No le agradaba eso de llevar animales encima como en la Edad de Piedra. Obviamente, el neandertal de Mike no opinaba lo mismo.

Jessica se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas de un modo seductor. Jasper sintió un escalofrío. La joven golpeó con la palma de la mano el sitio que quedaba libre a su lado.

—Jasper, cielo, siéntate aquí —le indicó.

Él miró fijamente a Alice, esperando que ella dijese algo. Lo que fuese. Sus labios se mantuvieron bien sellados, divertidos, mostrándole una tímida sonrisa casi imperceptible. El joven se dirigió resignado hacia el sofá.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar? —preguntó Edward, distraído, sin dejar de apretar todos los botones del mando de la PlayStation.

—He pedido ternera con salsa. La traerán enseguida —contestó Jessica, resuelta.

Jasper tosió afectado.

—Yo no como carne.

—No todos los paladares pueden apreciar algo tan sabroso —añadió Mike, sonriendo de lado.

—Exacto. Mi paladar no está preparado para degustar mierda —aclaró Jasper, sin darse por vencido.

—No te preocupes. —Jessica se levantó enseguida—. Llamaré ahora mismo para pedir que traigan una ensalada, ¿te parece bien?

Jasper asintió. La idea de que otros se moviesen por él no terminó de disgustarle. Estaba bien aquello de que todos estuviesen a sus pies, abiertos a sugerencias. Suspiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para soportar la desastrosa noche.

Le dirigió a Alice una mirada dramática; parecía uno de los violinistas del _Titanic _justo antes de morir. El último vals de su vida había llegado. La joven pareció ablandarse y, sin perder la sonrisilla malévola de su rostro, se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Mike la siguió y se hizo hueco donde no lo había.

—¿Pretendes tirarnos a todos del sofá? —preguntó Jasper, molesto.

Mike le ignoró, acomodándose, pegándose al cuerpo de Alice como lo haría un crustáceo a un acantilado. Jasper, todavía más cabreado, también se acercó a su compañera, que, a esas alturas, apenas si podía seguir respirando.

—Me estáis aplastando —masculló.

—Díselo a tu amigo —se quejó Jasper—, que sería capaz de ametrallarnos a todos con tal de sentarse. Menudo egoísta.

—No me hables precisamente tú de egoísmo, Jasper. Mi mente no está preparada para aceptar algo así —le reprochó Alice.

Jasper bufó. Edward gritó cuando ganó una partida del videojuego y alzó los brazos como si aquello fuese el más grande de todos los acontecimientos posibles. Se giró después hacia ellos.

—¿Queréis jugar? —preguntó.

Mike negó lentamente con la cabeza. Jasper sonrió, curioso.

—Vale —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward dejó el mando en sus manos.

—Pensándolo bien yo también me apunto —rectificó Mike.

Alice resopló. Aquello era agotador. ¿Cómo podían llegar a ser tan sumamente estúpidos? ¿Dónde estaba el límite, tendrían algún tope? Apostaba lo que fuese a que no. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, cuando llegó Jessica.

—Ya he pedido tu ensalada, Jasper —informó, sonriente. Su rostro se volvió algo agrio cuando descubrió que habían ocupado su lugar en el sofá—. Bueno, será mejor que dejemos de jugar —añadió rápidamente—. Podríais echar una mano para poner la mesa.

Jessica apagó la PlayStation sin miramientos. Edward resopló consternado. Les indicó que la siguiesen hasta la cocina para darles cubiertos, vasos y demás. Una vez allí, puso en las manos de Jasper la jarra de agua. Este, con el ceño fruncido, se volvió hacia Alice.

—Yo no hago estas cosas —se quejó—. ¡Pero si somos sus invitados! ¿Cómo puede ser tan maleducada?

—Somos invitados, Jasper, pero esto no es una cena presidencial —le recordó Alice, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor—. Cuando se juntan los amigos no existen los anfitriones, todos colaboran por igual.

A Alice le llamaba la atención tener que explicarle todo aquello. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era realmente Jasper, pero temía que si se lo preguntaba su ego creciese aún más al proporcionarle insospechados detalles sobre su fantástica vida en la mansión de Londres.

Observó cómo Jasper dejaba la jarra de agua delicadamente sobre el mantel tras recolocarlo, ya que estaba un tanto torcido hacia la izquierda. Se preguntaba por qué todo a su alrededor debía estar tan sumamente perfecto. Alguien tenía que haberle enseñado a ser así, ese tipo de cosas no salían de uno mismo. Suspiró, resignada, al advertir que Jasper llenaba todas las copas con la misma cantidad de agua y las comparaba entre sí. Mike enarcó una ceja.

—Este tío está pirado —dijo.

—Y tú acabado —contestó Jasper—, estás acabado.

—¿Acabado de qué? No sabes ni lo que dices.

Se acercó hasta él, cuando Alice estaba distraída, y le habló en susurros.

—Tienes la esperanza de que Alice termine enamorándose de ti. Sueñas con vivir a su lado en una gran casa con un enorme jardín, veinte gatos, diez perros y trescientos niños chillando y corriendo de un lado a otro —le dijo—. Bien, pues te lo adelanto: eso jamás ocurrirá.

Mike le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio que parecía llamear en el interior de sus pupilas almendradas. Apretó los puños con fuerza, furioso.

—… No ocurrirá, porque, para empezar, tu querida Julieta sería más feliz viviendo debajo de un puente. Y, como segundo apunte, te diré que nadie quiere a un Romeo como tú. Eres un tostón. Puedes ponerte toda la colonia francesa que quieras, pero seguirás oliendo a puro aburrimiento —concluyó, sin piedad.

Mike permaneció quieto. Tenía verdaderas ganas de golpearle. Pero ¿quién se creía que era? Él llevaba muchísimos años detrás de Alice como para que ahora un recién llegado se la arrebatase. Claro, el inglés tenía ventaja por vivir en su casa. Jasper le miró divertido, señalándole con el dedo índice.

—¡Ah, y una cosa más! Si piensas que a mí me puede llegar a gustar tu bella doncella, te contestaré que no. Jamás de los jamases. Nunca. Tengo más clase, así que mi listón está más alto.

—Mejor, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

—… ¿Me pierdo pasar horas buscando restos entre los contenedores? Prefiero cederte el puesto. Gracias.

—No importa, nadie sería capaz aguantar a alguien como tú. Así que dudo que cualquier otro ser humano pueda llegar a quererte —siseó Mike.

Jasper torció el gesto. Furioso. Ahora estaba furioso. ¿Cómo que nadie podría quererle? Claro que sí, todos en su casa le querían. Arrugó la nariz. Alice los llamó para que se sentaran. Hacía rato que había sonado el timbre de la puerta, cuando habían traído la ternera en salsa y la ensalada. Se sentaron mientras se dedicaban mutuamente miradas de odio. Comenzaron a cenar.

—Tío, ¿en Londres hay mucha marcha? —le preguntó Edward, animado.

—¿Marcha?

Alice se acercó a su oreja.

—Fiesta, ajetreo, movida… —susurró.

—Ah, ¡marcha, claro, claro! Pues, eh… supongo que sí —aclaró, dudoso—. Yo solo salgo por la urbanización. Es más segura.

—¿Tus papis no te dejan ir muy lejos? —intervino Mike.

—Mis padres me dejan hacer lo que quiera —informó, con aire señorial.

Jessica estaba cabreada. No le gustaba el ritmo que tomaba la noche. No le gustaba tampoco, en absoluto, que surgiesen rivalidades entre Mike y Jasper, porque eso significaba que Alice —y no ella— estaba dentro del juego de competencia. Se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No tienes novia por allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una ancha sonrisa.

Jasper pareció dudar, pero luego se mostró serio.

—No.

—¿Y no te cansas de comer tanto verde? —insistió Mike, señalando su ensalada.

Jasper le miró extrañado.

—¿Tú te cansas acaso de comer sangre?

—No es lo mismo. Yo sigo una dieta variadísima.

—Pues no se te nota en la piel.

Alice resopló, dando a entender que no deseaba seguir escuchándoles. La noche continuó sin más percances, hasta que Jessica se decidió a poner una película.

—Tengo las películas en mi habitación —explicó, cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de la televisión—. Jasper, ¿quieres acompañarme y ayudarme a elegirla?

Jasper tragó saliva despacio, temeroso.

—No importa, escoge la que más te guste a ti —respondió entrecortadamente.

Mike sonrió de lado.

—Qué poca educación… —susurró.

Jessica pareció ofendida, asió del brazo a Jasper y casi lo arrastró hacia su habitación. Y, por primera vez, Alice sintió auténtica pena, Jasper no imaginaba lo que le esperaba allí dentro.

El inglés respiró hondo cuando llegaron al cuarto, sacudiéndose la manga de la fina camisa que Jessica había tocado con sus afiladas uñas rojizas. Miró alrededor. Detestaba las habitaciones rosas, repletas de flores, corazones y artilugios diversos de colorines. Se giró consternado buscando los DVD.

—¿Dónde están las películas? —preguntó, y sintió que un nudo le presionaba la garganta.

Jessica se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, pestañeando en exceso, como si se le hubiese metido una mota de polvo en los ojos. Entonces Jasper comenzó a comprender la situación. Y se contuvo para no gritar.

—La película podríamos montarla nosotros mismos… —le susurró Jessica, al tiempo que le pasaba un dedo por el cuello.

No le gustó aquel primer contacto con su piel; no era lo suficientemente suave.

—No se me da bien actuar —repuso Jasper, con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

—Yo podría enseñarte.

—Tampoco me interesa demasiado. Gracias, pero tengo otras expectativas en la vida —se excusó; su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo habitual—. Creo que deberíamos volver con los demás. Alice estará preocupada por mí —mintió.

Jessica se inclinó hacia él, de puntillas. Jasper dio un paso atrás y tropezó.

—Te gusta hacerte el duro, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica, con voz melosa—. Te gusta… poner las cosas difíciles. Mejor. Sabes sacar partido a todo tu atractivo. A mí me encanta que me pongan nuevos retos…

—No finjo nada. Soy así de forma natural —admitió él, contrariado.

—Ya, claro, claro…

—Oye, me das miedo. Quiero irme de aquí —exigió finalmente.

Jessica lo ignoró. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cuello de la camisa de Jasper y empezaron a desabrochar los primeros botones.

—Pero ¿qué haces, loca? —gritó él, consternado.

—No te resistas más, Jasper —insistió; comenzaba a enfadarse.

Nunca un chico se le había negado durante más de cinco minutos; todos terminaban cayendo a sus pies tarde o temprano. Sonrió tontamente. Él intentó escapar. Ella tiró de la camisa hacia abajo, arrancando todos los botones de un tirón.

—Niña, tú tienes que ir directa a un psiquiátrico —dijo Jasper, en dirección hacia la puerta—. Si quieres contribuiré a pagar los gastos de la clínica.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Jessica se cruzó de brazos, cabreada.

—Lejos, muy lejos… de ti —contestó, antes de salir volando de allí.

Jasper corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¡ALICE! —gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡ALICE, VEN!

Alice salió de la sala alarmada por la llamada. Estudió a Jasper. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada dejando a la vista la suave y blanca piel de su bien trabajado torso. Ladeó la cabeza, puntuando mentalmente su cuerpo con un merecido 8. Después observó su aterrorizado rostro.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

Jasper se apoyó en su hombro, como si fuese a desfallecer, casi abrazándola.

—Ha intentado matarme, Alice —dijo, hablando atropelladamente—. Tu amiga está completamente loca; quería que hiciéramos nosotros una película, y no apta para todos los públicos, precisamente. Me habías prometido que no me dejarías solo. Tenías que protegerme. No volveré a confiar en ti.

—¿Qué?, pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —Le levantó la cabeza—. No te he prometido nada. —Suspiró, y reparó en Jessica que les miraba enfadada desde la puerta, apoyada en el dintel con los brazos en jarras—. Bueno, no importa. Está bien, volvamos a casa.

Alice se despidió de sus amigos mientras Jasper la esperaba en la calle. Después caminaron en silencio, bajo el oscuro manto estrellado de la noche.

—Ha sido una día duro, ¿eh? —Alice le miró divertida, de reojo.

Él suspiró abrumado.

—Lo resumiré de esta forma —explicó él—. Tu casa es un paraíso divino e inigualable en comparación con lo que hoy he conocido.

Alice rió.

—Empiezo a ver a Garrett como a un ser inofensivo y tremendamente delicado. Imagínate. —Torció el gesto, tras escucharse a sí mismo—. Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso, estoy divagando. Mañana todo volverá a ser como siempre. Tu casa será un estercolero y tu hermano el rey de los mendigos.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… —Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

Llegaron a casa. Jasper se excusó rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Deseaba dormir. Se tumbó en la cama y reparó en el teléfono móvil que reposaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Pulsó el botón de encendido. Cero llamadas. Suspiró. Buscó en la lista el teléfono de su madre y llamó. Respondieron al quinto tono.

—¿Diga?

—¿Mamá? Soy Jasper.

—¡Hola, Jasper, cariño! Lo siento, tu madre está en una reunión importante. Soy su nueva secretaria, Helen —dijo una alegre voz al otro lado del teléfono—. La señora Whitlock me ha hablado muchísimo de ti, ¿quieres que le diga que te llame en cuanto termine?

—Eh… no, no hace falta. Aquí, en América, es tarde.

—¡Es verdad, olvidaba el cambio horario! No te preocupes. Le comentaré que has llamado de todos modos.

—Gracias.

Jasper frunció el ceño cuando colgó. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, tras destapar el colchón por la parte de abajo. Siempre dormía con los pies fuera, no soportaba tenerlos tapados. Otra de sus manías. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando quedarse dormido cuanto antes. Mañana le esperaría otro largo día.

* * *

_¿Yo no actualice el pasado lunes? ¿Jasper y Mike rivales? ¿Jessica acosando sexualmente a Jazz? Que otras cosas extrañas podrían pasar?_

_Gracias por su paciencia y sus RV… para mí ha sido una semana dura, así que casi no me queda tiempo de actualizar._

_Besos, Kata!_


	12. Felices fiestas I

_**Felices fiestas I**_

Un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día.

Alice descorrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol bañase la habitación de un suave tono dorado. Se arreglo su corto cabello castaño oscuro para que apuntará en varias direcciones antes de comenzar a vestirse.

Entonces lo oyó. Como todos los años, su padre les abrumaba con distintos villancicos navideños, repitiendo las canciones una vez tras otra. Suspiró pesadamente mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, y las notas de la canción se hicieron más intensas.

«Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad…»

—¡Papá, apaga eso de una vez, por favor! —gritó, a pleno pulmón, asomándose por el semicírculo de la escalera.

El señor Brandon le dedicó una mirada acusadora desde el piso inferior, cruzado de brazos.

—Todas las navidades dices lo mismo, Alice. No pienso quitarlo. Escucharemos villancicos, es la tradición.

La joven se tapó los oídos con las manos. Su padre parecía realmente feliz, sonreía de oreja a oreja, con su acostumbrado batín granate anudado alrededor de la cintura y con las alpargatas de andar por casa. Suspiró abochornada.

—¿No podrías bajar un poco el volumen?

—¡No! ¡Quiero que todos lo escuchéis y os llenéis del espíritu navideño! —Alzó las manos y las movió al son de la canción. Después comenzó a tararearla alegremente antes de desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

La puerta contigua a la de Alice se abrió de golpe, y Jasper salió como un huracán enfurecido, vestido con su ridículo pijama de raso. Miró con asco a la muchacha.

—Pero ¿qué es esa mierda que acaba de despertarme?

—Villancicos.

—No me gustan los villancicos —aclaró.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

—Es tu casa; está en tus manos poner fin a esta tortura.

Alice resopló, airada. Definitivamente, no podía hacer nada al respecto; de lo contrario su padre la odiaría por toda la eternidad. Se preparó mentalmente para pasar una de las mañanas más insufribles de su vida. La señora Brandon salió del cuarto de baño y le dio una palmada a Jasper en la cabeza afectuosamente.

—¿Qué tal has dormido, cielín? —preguntó melosa.

—Bien. —Le sonrió tímidamente, antes de que Mary se marchase escaleras abajo a toda prisa.

Alice observó la divertida escena.

—¿Noto que empiezas a sentir cierto cariño hacia mi madre o son solo imaginaciones mías?

Jasper la miró hoscamente desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Y yo noto que esta mañana eres aún más fea de lo habitual o será que hasta el momento no me había puesto las lentillas…? —replicó burlón.

—¿Llevas lentillas?

—¡Claro que no! Mis ojos son perfectos. —Pestañeó con afectación—. Jamás tendrás unas pupilas tan maravillosas como las mías.

—¡Ja! Siento decirle, mi señor, que sus ojos son un tanto… repugnantes. Espero que no tome en cuenta mi osadía al hablarle de tal modo, ¡oh, caballeroso conde Jasper de inigualable belleza! —

Alice hizo una reverencia a modo de burla cuando terminó su anticuado discurso, que no pareció agradar al inglés.

—Deja de intentar hablar como si aún quedase en ti un atisbo de elegancia. Eres puro vulgarismo, nena.

—¡NO ME LLAMES «NENA»!

Jasper sonrió agudo, con sus ojos brillando en exceso.

—Lo que tú digas, nena.

—¡Uf…! ¡Cómo te odio!

—¡Quiéreme, nena, quiéreme! —exclamó dramáticamente, antes de escabullirse nuevamente hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe. Alice le dio una patada a la pared, cabreada.

¿Por qué demonios siempre conseguía sacarla de quicio, si sabía de antemano a lo que se enfrentaba? No debería dejarle ganar. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de reprimir sus rabietas. No quería que él la viese así, enfadada consigo misma. Volvió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Durante aquellos primeros días había estado estudiando su mirada, la malévola sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, la oscuridad que encerraban sus ojos, su forma de andar, de moverse… todo lo que superficialmente caracterizaba a Jasper. Era más astuto de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Generalmente mantenía la mente fría, por lo cual podía permitirse el lujo de pensar con mucha más claridad que el resto de las personas, ya que el sentimiento de culpa pocas veces se apoderaba de él. Pero rompía sus esquemas aquella actitud inocente que a menudo parecía invadirle. Esa incomprensión respecto al mundo que le rodeaba hacía que Alice se plantease numerosas cuestiones, como, por ejemplo, hasta qué punto llegaría su ignorancia.

La melodía de los villancicos abrumaba la cabeza de Alice. No los soportaba más. Bajó a la cocina, dispuesta a beber algo de café para aclarar sus ideas. Apoyó un codo sobre el mármol de la pila mientras removía el desayuno con parsimonia, aburrida. Jasper apareció poco después, alegando que no conseguía volver a dormirse a causa de «la mierda que flotaba en el ambiente»; y Alice supuso —o quiso suponer— que la palabra «mierda» sustituía a «villancicos». Observó soñolienta cómo él se preparaba unas tostadas con mermelada y dos zumos de fruta natural. Prefería cien mil veces seguir ingiriendo su amada cafeína de siempre. Sorbió el café con orgullo. El señor Brandon entró agitado en la cocina con las manos repletas de espumillones.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente—, ¿os vais acostumbrando a los villancicos? ¡Espero que sí! Ya empiezan las Navidades. —Tiró unas bolas rotas a la papelera, sin compasión—. Esta mañana hay que adornar la casa, colaboraremos haciéndolo entre todos. Por cierto, he colgado muérdago en diferentes lugares, así que intentad no coincidir bajo ninguno, ya sabéis el dicho, ¡bajo el muérdago, beso de murciélago!

—Ese no es el dicho —le corrigió Jasper, sin dejar de untar su tostada matinal.

—No importa, a veces me invento las cosas. —El señor Brandon se encogió de hombros con despreocupación—. Os espero en el comedor, venid cuando acabéis de desayunar.

Y desapareció otra vez silbando animadamente. Alice resopló, al tiempo que Jasper le apuntaba con el dedo índice, acusador.

—Ni de coña pienso decorar tu casa —afirmó—. No he venido aquí para servir a unos muertos de hambre.

—No es ningún servicio, idiota. —Alice no estaba de humor aquella mañana, más bien se encontraba abatida—. Se supone que debe ser un placer decorar la casa con adornos navideños.

—¿Un placer? —Rió a carcajadas—. Tú tienes serios problemas, Alice. Ve a un médico, quizá pueda echarte una mano prescribiéndote algún sedante o… algo, cualquier cosa que te deje grogui.

Ella se estiró en la cocina, haciendo crujir su espalda, y Jasper le regaló una profunda mirada de repulsión. La joven sonrió.

—No pienso contestar a ninguna de tus estupideces.

Él pestañeó sin comprender.

—Informativo de buena mañana. Pip, pip, pip. —Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de observar a Alice—. En América amanece un día asqueroso, sin novedad respecto a los anteriores. Queridos oyentes, no cambien de emisora; desde aquí queremos contactar con la señorita Alice Brandon, apodada la Basurera a causa de su vulgar vestimenta habitual, y aclararle que, alegando que no piensa contestar más a mis maravillosos comentarios, ya me ha contestado otra vez. Pip, pip, pip. Y ahora disfruten de una sesión de silencio sin interrupciones durante la siguiente hora. Que pasen un buen día.

Alice tuvo que esforzarse para no reír. Miró alrededor, preguntándose si realmente no estaba soñando, meditando sobre si aquello era ciertamente su cocina y el chaval que tenía delante, preparándose ahora unas verduras a la plancha para desayunar, existía de verdad.

—Estás fatal, Jasper. Sabía de tus problemas mentales, pero no llegué a pensar que rozaran un grado tan elevado.

Él se volvió de golpe, dejó la sartén a un lado y le apuntó con el tenedor, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Lo sabía, sabía que caerías! ¡Has vuelto a contestar! —explotó, orgulloso.

Alice mantuvo los labios apretados, procurando no hablar. Pasados unos tensos minutos, respiró hondo antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor con la intención de echarle una mano a su padre.

Afortunadamente, el resto de la mañana pasó sin demasiados percances. Jasper expuso sus quejas acerca de los villancicos unas veinte veces. Después se negó a decorar la casa, pero se dedicó a observar cómo trabajaban los demás, dando órdenes y consejos a sus empleados.

—Está un poco doblado, gíralo unos tres centímetros hacia la derecha —le exigió, con un dedo sobre su mentón en pose pensativa.

Alice lo habría matado, de no ser porque estaba subida a una escalera colocando un espumillón sobre el marco superior de un cuadro. Molesta, tiró de la cinta unos tres centímetros hacia la derecha. Abajo, su supuesto ayudante resopló.

—Y ahora, ¿qué narices te pasa? —preguntó ella; aumentaba su rabia por segundos.

—Lo has dejado peor que antes. Vuelve a girarlo un poco hacia la izquierda.

Estiró del maldito espumillón y deseó que este reventase de una vez por todas.

—¿Estás contento?

—Podría estarlo más. —Sonrió—, pero me conformo. Ya puedes bajar.

Alice descendió lentamente por la escalera, con cuidado de no caerse y mirando si colocaba bien los pies en las estrechas tablas de madera.

—Tú no me dices cuándo puedo bajar —le reprochó.

—Ya, bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder en tonterías. —Agitó una mano con elegancia—. Es hora de terminar con el baño.

Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza una vez logró llegar de nuevo al suelo. Se frotó la cara, acalorada. Llevaba horas colocando adornos aquí y allá, y se sentía terriblemente cansada.

—No hace falta decorar el baño, Jasper. Así que olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —Él la siguió mientras ella se dirigía hacia el garaje para guardar la escalera—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Decorar toda la casa exceptuando el baño rompería con la armonía! Y nos ha costado mucho trabajo.

Alice se giró hacia él, extrañada.

—¿«Nos ha costado»? ¡Me ha costado mucho trabajo! Tú no has hecho nada. —Se cruzó de brazos —. Te has pasado la mañana diciendo «Esto no me gusta», «Ese abrigo rojo no favorece en absoluto a Papá Noel; debería ser negro, así disimularía su barriga», o añadiendo: «¡Menudo árbol de Navidad más pequeño, parece una esparraguera de monte común…!».

—¿Acaso no eran acertados todos mis comentarios? —se defendió, mirando con asco el garaje desordenado de la familia Brandon.

—¡Claro que no! Y lo peor de todo ha sido cuando te has empeñado en colocar tú la estrella en la punta del árbol… ¡llevaba años esperando ese momento! No es justo que siendo el último mono de esta familia tengas más derechos que los demás. Pero, claro, mi madre ha tenido que ceder por pena.

—¿Por pena?

—¡Estabas a punto de llorar, estúpido! No he visto cosa más tonta en mi vida.

Jasper suspiró, algo abochornado. Era cierto. Se había encaprichado con poner la estrellita que coronaba la copa del árbol, pero era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Cuando llegaba la Navidad, en Londres, jamás habían adornado su mansión. Tan solo dejaban algunos calcetines colgando de la chimenea del comedor principal.

—Bueno, no importa. Hablábamos de la decoración del baño. —Sonrió alegremente, cambiando de tema.

—He dicho que no.

Alice cerró la puerta del garaje con brusquedad y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa, hastiada. Quería perderle de vista, aunque solo fuese durante cinco míseros minutos.

—Si decoras el baño, dejaré que esta noche salgas sola con tus amigos. Tus padres se van a cenar, ¿verdad? —preguntó, recordando las palabras de la señora Brandon a mitad de la jornada matinal—. Les diré que me llevaste contigo, pero me quedaré en casa.

La joven dudó unos instantes. En realidad era un buen trato. Solamente tendría que colocar unos espumillones más y, como recompensa, conseguiría disfrutar de unas horas de paz y tranquilidad, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que Jasper pusiera un pie en su casa.

—Está bien. Me parece justo. —Estiró un brazo al frente, pues estaba acostumbrada a cerrar cualquier pacto con una sacudida de manos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Ni en broma toco tus dedos —musitó antes de subir las escaleras directo al baño—. ¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día!

Jasper se lució con la decoración del baño, que terminó pareciendo el escaparate algo recargado de una tienda. Alice se dejó caer sobre el retrete cuando terminaron, exhausta, mientras él le echaba un vistazo rápido a la estancia.

—¿Qué me dices de la jabonera? —objetó, examinándola—. ¿No podríamos colocar un lazo rojo alrededor o algo parecido? Es fea, deberíamos cubrirla con algo.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes anudar tú solo una cinta? —protestó Alice, abatida.

—Si no pones el maldito lazo, no habrá pacto alguno. —La miró malévolo—. Y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora habrá sido en balde.

Alice se levantó y estiró una gruesa cinta roja con ambas manos, deseando poder ahogar a Jasper con ella. Derrotada, la colocó alrededor de la jabonera.

—¿Contento?

Él se encogió de hombros. Alzó la vista, ladeando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el muérdago que colgaba de la puerta.

—No me atrae la idea de que la casa esté llena de muérdago. Queda francamente mal.

—Me da igual. A mí padre le encanta, así que déjalo como está.

Jasper frunció el ceño y siguió a Alice por el pasillo. Se separaron para entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones y cerraron sendas puertas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

* * *

_Es cierto que hace muco no actualizo! Y me disculpo por eso... realmente no he podido hacerlo con disciplina... Para recompensarlas... subo una maratón de 4 caps... y ruego por su perdón ;)_

_Ah! desde ahora, nuevamente los días de actualización serán los lunes... así que si no lo hago juiciosa... por favor regañenme si?_


	13. Felices fiestas II

_**12. Felices fiestas II**_

Había empezado a nevar.

Alice tiritó y se colocó la capucha de la cazadora. Hacía frío y las calles de la urbanización estaban completamente desiertas, envueltas en la oscuridad nocturna. Alzó una mano, sin dejar de caminar, y permitió que algunos delicados copos de nieve rozaran su piel. Se derretían poco después, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Aceleró el paso, preguntándose cómo estaría Jasper. Ciertamente, no estaba segura de que dejarlo solo en casa hubiese sido una buena idea. Ahora se arrepentía. Había pasado la velada con sus amigos preocupada.

Se imaginaba a un impulsivo Jasper redecorando solo toda la casa e incluso cambiando la distribución de los muebles. Casi corrió cuando su mente comenzó a divagar con extrañas ideas que le removieron las entrañas.

Metió la llave en la cerradura. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Agradeció que sus padres se hubieran quedado a pasar la noche en un hotel de Boston, tras cenar allí para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. En cuanto abrió la puerta, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. La música descendía desde el piso superior, los primeros acordes de una canción de Nirvana sonaban a todo volumen.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Casi temblando, subió lentamente por la escalera, con una mano en el pecho, infundiéndose calma. La música provenía de la habitación de Garrett. Aquello la tranquilizó, pero solo momentáneamente, pues, cuando asomó la cabeza en aquel cuarto, descubrió que no había nadie allí. Aterrada, advirtió el humo en el aire. Humo que olía raro. Salió disparada hacia el cuarto de Jasper y abrió la puerta sin miramientos. Tampoco lo encontró allí. Sin saber qué más hacer, desesperada, divisó la luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta del baño, corrió hasta allí y giró el picaporte plateado con las manos.

Aquella primera imagen la dejó totalmente paralizada. Jasper estaba arrodillado frente al retrete abierto, con la cabeza metida en él y las manos abrazando el contorno. Estaba despeinado. Los mechones rubios caían a los lados, anárquicos. Sus ojos se habían convertido en dos diminutas rendijas que parecían destilar fuego. Conservaba los pantalones intactos, pero estaba descalzo y llevaba varios botones de su preciada camisa blanca desabrochados. Recordando que aquel muchacho era Jasper, se preguntó si había estallado una revolución en el país sin que ella se enterase. Se acercó hasta él, que levantó levemente la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa risueña.

—¡_Eeeh, Alicee_! —saludó agitando una mano en el aire.

Alice se arrodilló a su lado y lo examinó asombrada, sin comprender.

—¡Dios mío! Pero ¿qué demonios te ha ocurrido?

Jasper rió a carcajada limpia, soltando momentáneamente el retrete sobre el que se inclinaba para sujetarse la tripa con las manos.

—_¡Shoy _felizzz…_! Temedamete _felizzz…

Alice quiso decir algo, pero se había quedado muda. Él se acercó más a ella, todavía riendo, y ella distinguió el aroma a alcohol puro. Abrió mucho los ojos, alucinada, mirándole sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Has bebido, Jasper?

Él parecía pensativo. Alzó la vista hacia el techo del baño, como si intentase recordar algo. Después brotó una nueva carcajada de sus labios.

—Un _boquito_. —Señaló con los dedos la cantidad, mostrándole unos cuatro centímetros—. Pero no _musho_. Es que he _passsado _la _noshe _con tu _hemano_, que es _mu' majo_, _mu' _simpático _tamién… _

Alice se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía que calmarse. Debía lograr controlarse para enmendar la situación. ¡Por Dios! Había olvidado que Garrett se quedaba aquella noche en casa. Pero ¿cómo había derivado la situación para que su perfecto estudiante de intercambio acabase así?

—¡Voy a matar a Garrett! —gritó, frotándose las sienes como si así fuese a conseguir dominar el conflicto.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—_Pueg _no hace _musha _falta. Creo que ya _está muergto_. —La miró sin siquiera pestañear—. Lo he _vishto _en el baño _dabajo_, tirado en el suelo. —Apuntó con un dedo al rostro de Alice—. Mírame atentamente: _eshtaba ashí. _

Jasper se despatarró sobre el suelo del baño, estirando las piernas y los brazos, colocándose boca abajo, imitando la última postura en la que había visto a Garrett. Después rió y se incorporó nuevamente. Alice resopló, furiosa. Ahora había pasado de estar asombrada a estar cabreada.

Supuso que su hermano se había quedado dormido en el baño, como solía hacer cada vez que volvía de fiesta.

—Luego intercambiaré algunas palabras con él.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero si he _disho _que _ta _muerto, _mu _muerto! —repitió.

—Vamos, levántate, idiota —le exigió ella, al tiempo que le estiraba de un brazo.

Él sonrió con aire alelado, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

—¡Qué _divedtido…_! —exclamó alegremente, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Alice.

—¿Te encuentras muy mal?

—¡Pero qué _dishes_! _Estoy _de puuuta madre. —Fijó la vista en el retrete unos instantes—. Iba a _fomitar_, pero ya no.

Alice se acercó a él y se apartó instintivamente.

—Apestas a alcohol —le informó.

Él continuó riendo, con los ojos medio cerrados y apoyándose en el hombro de Alice para no caerse.

—He bebido cerveza —detalló—. Y _despuesh, hemosh _bebido eso que se llama… se llama… ¡joder, se llama como el chucho ese…!

—¿Whisky? ¿Has bebido whisky?

—¡_Shi_, eso!

La miró orgulloso. Alice se dirigió hacia la bañera, abrió el grifo del agua fría y colocó el tapón para que comenzase a llenarse. A él le costó mantenerse en pie cuando perdió el hombro de ella como apoyo. Se recostó sobre el lavabo, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero ¿cómo ha ocurrido todo esto? —continuó Alice.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—_Puesh_, bueno, tu _hemano _me dijo que quería _ensheñarme _una canción o algo de eso. Y _despuesf _me dio una especie de cigarro raro. —Sonrió al recordar la situación—. Ya no me _acuerfdo _de que _mash _ha pasado. Yo solo intentaba relacionarme _mash _con el Mendigo…

—¿Marihuana, te ha dado marihuana?

—¡Ah, sí, _sip_, él dice que es _muuu güena _para la salud, es terapéutica! _Pa _prevenir _enfermedadesh. _

Alice respiró agitadamente, angustiada. Agradeció que sus padres no estuviesen en casa. No quería ni imaginar qué habría ocurrido si hubiesen llegado a encontrarlo en tan pésimo estado. Alargó una mano hacia Jasper, tirándole de la camisa y él volvió a reír como si aquello fuese un juego divertidísimo. Sin demasiados miramientos le empujó para meterle en la bañera, enseñándole cómo era eso de alzar una pierna y luego la otra. Él se dejó caer en el agua.

—¡_ESHTÁ _FRÍA! —gritó.

—Te jodes. —Alice le miró enfadada—. Todo esto es por tu culpa. No puedo dejarte solo ni unas horas; mira cómo has acabado… borracho perdido.

—Eh, eh, eh, yo no _eshtoy borrasho_, eh…

Alice resopló. Cogió el bote de champú y dejó que el denso líquido le cayera en las manos y después lo restregó en la cabeza de Jasper, que ahora jugaba con el agua, chapoteando alegremente como bien podría haberlo hecho un niño de tres años de edad. Comenzó a relatar la historia de un barco pirata —simbolizado por la mano izquierda— que se hundía a causa del ataque de una ballena asesina —simulada por la mano derecha, que se movía ágilmente golpeando a la izquierda—. Alice comenzó a frotarle con más ahínco la cabeza, procurando que el olor a alcohol desapareciera. Después se la enjuagó y aprovechó la ocasión para tirarle agua en la cara. Él se quejó.

—¡Pican los _ojosh_!

—¡Cállate!

—Jopeta…

Permaneció quieto unos instantes, dejando que ella terminase de enjuagarle el pelo.

—_Navidá, navidá, duuulceee navidá… _—canturreó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Alice arrugó la nariz.

—¿No odiabas los villancicos?

—No sé. —Se entretuvo observando una de sus manos—. ¡Hacia Belén va una burra, ring, ring, yo me _aremendaba _yo me _eremendé…! _

Alice negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—¡Vamos, sal de una vez de la bañera!

Él se miró de arriba abajo, extrañado. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero _shi _todavía estoy vestido!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo al respecto, yonki?

—¿Yonki? ¿Me _hash _llamado yonki? ¡Ya me _eshtásh _desnudando! —ordenó.

Ella rió, medio tosiendo. Se había quedado a cuadros, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió pena por él, así que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Notaba la risa de Jasper conforme su pecho se movía al compás de las carcajadas.

—_¡Me hashes coshquillash, Alice! _—dijo alegre.

Alice le desabrochó el último botón y le quitó la camisa, rozando sus hombros, que eran suaves y fuertes. Intentó no admirar demasiado la musculatura de su torso, pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba de toma pan y moja.

La risa de Jasper aumentó. Ella comenzó a cabrearse, más consigo misma que con él.

—¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?

—¡Ja, ja, ja…! Ahora te toca quitarme _losh pantalonesh_… y ahí no _veash _cuántas _coshquillash _tengo —explicó, señalándose la entrepierna.

Alice dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Entonces los entrecerrados ojos de Jasper se clavaron fijamente en la puerta del baño.

—¡Alice! —exclamó—. ¿Tú papá no decía que debajo del _muéddago _tocaba _besho _de _murciédago_?

Ella no pudo reprochar nada, porque las manos de Jasper atraparon su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre Alice, todavía con aquella sonrisita tonta en los labios, y la besó.

Alice dejó de respirar y creyó que la habitación comenzaba a girar bajo sus pies. No pudo moverse. No pudo dar un paso atrás. Tuvo que admitir que Jasper besaba de un modo francamente extraordinario. Él se separó un poco, mientras ella se había convertido en una estatua, y la miró feliz, dándole un último beso en la comisura de los labios. Alice, asombrada, notó cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

—Joder, tu cara me _recueddda _a la nariz de Rudolf, el reno —farfulló él, sonriente—. Bueno, ¿qué pasaba con mi pantalón?

Alice, aterrada, salió del baño a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Se entretuvo en ponerle el pestillo a la puerta, apoyándose después en ella. Pero ¿qué había hecho? ¿En qué momento la situación había dado un giro? Ella no lo recordaba. Se sentía molesta por no haberse apartado a tiempo, antes de que Jasper le diese aquel delicioso beso de príncipe… ¿Delicioso? No, no, ¡para nada! Delicioso no, más bien debía haber sido asqueroso. Alice se tanteó los labios con los dedos y suspiró avergonzada. Todavía creía sentir calor que le había subido a las mejillas.

Deseando dormirse para dejar de recordar los últimos acontecimientos, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta la nariz. Apagó la luz con la esperanza de que el sueño la invadiese pronto.

Veinte minutos después, alguien llamó insistentemente a su puerta, golpeándola con el puño cerrado.

—¡Eh, _Alice_! ¡Soy Jasper!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fingió que no le oía.

—¡Abre, por favor, te lo ruego! Creo que está ocurriendo algo raro…

Se levantó de la cama y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda de golpe. Quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió descubriendo a Jasper, aturdido, con el pijama puesto del revés y el cabello rubio despeinado y todavía húmedo.

Él sonrió felizmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Y, sin pedir permiso alguno, entró en la habitación con paso descarado. Ella se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! De verdad, Jasper, es hora de dormir; he tenido suficiente por hoy, créeme.

Él la miró apenado.

—Es que, _Alice_, mi habitación da _mushas _vueltas, y _mash vueltash_… Me he tumbado en la cama y no _dejafa _de girar tooodo el rato —intentó explicar, balbuceando. Ahora, más que divertido, parecía algo contrariado.

—Es normal que dé vueltas. Estás borracho y tu imaginación te juega malas pasadas.

—No me _gushta _ese cuarto, prefiero dormir aquí —añadió.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos. Se sentó en la cama y estiró las piernas, como si así fuese a proteger su espacio vital. Él sonrió, antes de perder el equilibiro y dejarse caer sobre ella. El rostro de Jasper quedó sobre su estómago.

—¡Oye, apártate de mí, imbécil! —chilló, intentando hacerse a un lado.

Ladeó la cabeza, estudiando el rostro de Jasper. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Completamente cerrados. Se había quedado dormido sin poder tenerse ni un solo minuto más en pie. Alice suspiró pesadamente. Alguien debería regalarle algo por su paciencia, su consideración, su tolerancia… su bondad en general.

Empujó a Jasper contra la pared, pues parecía un peso muerto de varias toneladas. Él sonrió en sueños apoderándose de la almohada; Alice resopló, pensando que ni dormido dejaría de ser egoísta.

Dejó caer una manta sobre él antes de apagar la luz y acomodarse en el otro extremo de la cama.

Escuchaba la respiración de Jasper, la sentía en su pelo. Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, advirtiendo anticipadamente que aquella extraña noche apenas podría descansar.

* * *

_Y llegó el beso de murciélago! jajajaja... ¿Jasper borracho no es adorable?... Ahora, en una noche comparten el primer beso y ¿la cama?... van un poco rápido no?_


	14. ¡Señorita enfermera!

_**¡Señorita enfermera!**_

—¡Alice, no te vas a creer lo que pasó anoche! Estuve con tu amigo, el inglés que…

Garrett dejó de hablar en seco cuando descubrió dos bultos que se incorporaban en la cama. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Una risita tonta escapó de sus labios.

—¡Oh, vaya! Veo que Jasper se lo siguió pasando en grande después… —Sonrió pícaro, ladeando la cabeza—. ¡Qué marcha lleva el chaval! Es todo un semental.

Jasper parpadeó confundido, mirando como loco a su alrededor. Le escocían mucho los ojos. Se topó con la encorvada silueta del Mendigo.

—¡Garrett ha resucitado! —explotó el rubio, admirado.

—¿Eh? —Garrett enarcó las cejas.

—Por cierto… —Jasper parecía confundido—. ¿Qué narices hacéis en MI cuarto?

Alice se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en la cabecera. Bostezó. Después observó a Jasper de reojo, sin demasiado interés.

—Perdona, idiota, pero este es mi cuarto —aclaró.

Él se destapó rápidamente, mirándose a sí mismo de arriba abajo. Garrett reía en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Y llevo el pijama puesto del revés! ¿Qué me has hecho, Alice?, ¿qué me has hecho?

La joven resopló, molesta, mientras se ponía unos coloridos calcetines.

—Pero ¿qué dices, _atontao_? Fuiste tú quien se abalanzó anoche sobre mí, y me miraste con esa cara de chino feliz; dijiste que te daba miedo dormir solo.

La habitación quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio que Garrett rompió sin miramientos.

—Bueno, vamos al grano… ¿te la tiraste o no?

—¿Tirar?

—¿No recuerdas si mojaste? —Se tocó una rasta distraído, y Jasper torció el gesto.

—¿Mojar?

Alice se levantó de la cama, se anudó el batín alrededor de la cintura y quitó algunos trastos que reposaban sobre la silla del escritorio.

—Garrett, no pasó nada. —Se frotó la frente—. ¿Se puede saber que hiciste ayer? Eres un irresponsable.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Pues que montamos una buena bacanal entre el señor Porro, Jasper, don Alcohol, mister Wisky y yo —Sonrió orgulloso—; el perro se lo pasó en grande.

—¿Qué? —Alice alzó los brazos alarmada.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! Mister Wisky está ahí, _tirao _en el pasillo. Le he _tomao _el pulso y sigue vivo. O eso parece.

—¡Uuuh, mi cabeza…!

Alice se giró y reparó por primera vez en Jasper, que se tambaleaba intentando levantarse de la cama como si fuese un niño de un año aprendiendo a caminar. Jasper estaba más pálido de lo habitual, tenía el cabello revuelto y despuntado y sus ojos ya no se mostraban malévolos, sino más bien tristones.

—Veo la luz… la luz… —gimoteó—. Es el fin. Me muero —añadió, a punto de sollozar.

—Solo he apartado la cortina y están entrando los rayos del sol, imbécil; no tienes más que resaca.

—¿Qué? ¡Estoy enfermo!

—No es una enfermedad, es un efecto secundario.

—¡Tengo un efecto secundario! —exclamó, preocupado—. ¿Dónde están mis analgésicos? ¡Alice, muévete!, ¡haz algo!

Garrett rió nuevamente. Cogió la ropa sucia que su hermana le tendía para bajarla al cuarto de la lavadora y le guiñó un ojo al inglés.

—¡No pasa nada, tronco! —le animó—. Yo he pasado muchas de esas, al final te acostumbras. Eso no es _na_.

Jasper agradeció que el Mendigo desapareciese escaleras abajo. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Veía borroso, como si se le hubiese metido una pestaña en los ojos. Y su cabeza retumbaba simulando una melodía de música tecno. Notaba el cuerpo dolorido; cada uno de sus músculos y células se resentían. Se llevó las manos al estómago, que estaba revuelto, mientras Alice reía al tiempo que ordenaba su habitación.

—¿A qué esperas para ir a por ese analgésico? —insistió él—. Mira, los medicamentos están en la maleta roja, al fondo del armario, en el extremo derecho.

Alice le miró desde arriba, de brazos cruzados.

—Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. No haberte emborrachado. Ahora levanta el culo de la cama y cuídate tú solito.

—¿Yo solito…? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? —La miró apenado, como un perro abandonado en una carretera desierta—. Voy a necesitar tus servicios a lo largo de todo el día. Si no lo haces, me chivaré a tus padres.

Alice arrugó la nariz. Odiaba que la chantajeasen. Pero, ciertamente, si sus padres llegaban a estar al tanto de la situación… la castigarían de por vida; jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol. Cabreada, se dirigió a la habitación del inglés arrastrando los pies, en busca de los analgésicos.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, tal como ella la había dejado el día anterior. Suspiró, ojeando la estancia. Había cambiado mucho desde que el nuevo inquilino la ocupaba. No había ni una mota de polvo, ni un ápice de suciedad… era la habitación más pulcra que Alice había visto en toda su vida. Y eso que su madre era una gran amante de la limpieza. En la cama de Jasper, correctamente hecha, no se dibujaba ninguna arruga; la colcha casi parecía de un material sólido. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie tras ella cerró la puerta del cuarto, deseosa de cotillear un poco. Solo un poco…

Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, donde los objetos, como era de esperar, estaban rigurosamente ordenados; clasificados por color, como una escala artística. En el lado derecho reposaba un móvil negro, y junto a él, un bote gris de gotas para los ojos; después le seguían una pequeña libreta azul oscuro, un monedero de un azul más claro… y así hasta llegar a los colores más calidos; a la izquierda había colocado unos bastoncillos para los oídos dentro de una caja granate.

Rió sola, dada la ridiculez de Jasper. Ella jamás hubiese tenido la suficiente paciencia como para organizar de aquel modo un simple cajón. Es más, en el suyo solía terminar metiendo las cosas a presión.

Ojeó el segundo cajón, donde solo había una fotografía. La imagen lo mostraba sonriente rodeado por lo que parecía un sequito de guardaespaldas (gafas de sol incluidas), criadas que le pellizcaban los mofletes cariñosamente, lo que indicaba que era el niño mimado de la casa, y un hombre alto y estirado, de temple serio y bigote rizado, que tenía pinta de mayordomo. Alice dejó la foto en su lugar, confundida, preguntándose si no hubiese sido más normal que Jasper guardase una instantánea de él con sus padres y no con el servicio de la casa.

Como era de esperar, la ropa del joven inglés se encontraba impecablemente doblada y colgada en las perchas del armario. Alice supuso que él se asustaría si llegase a abrir el suyo. Suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

Sacó de allí el maletín rojo, lo abrió encima de la cama y buscó los analgésicos. Aquello no era un simple maletín. Era, más bien, el equipo que un neurocirujano reconocido utilizaría para una complicadísima operación. No encontró los malditos analgésicos, así que terminó llevándose el maletín a su habitación. Cuando entró, Jasper gimoteó afectado, para llamar su atención.

—¡Cuánto has tardado! ¿Tan pocas neuronas tienes como para no poder encontrar un maletín que, por si fuera poco, es de color rojo intenso? —espetó hostilmente, para no perder la costumbre.

—No te pases, inválido borracho —Le señaló con aire amenazador—, podría abandonarte a tu suerte. Y, créeme, siendo como eres, no sobrevivirías tú solo ante una resaca.

En eso tenía razón, de modo que Jasper procuró mantener la boca cerrada. Le ordenó algunas cosas más. Se tomó tres pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y vitaminas extras. Después, tambaleándose, bajó las escaleras hasta el salón con la ayuda de Alice.

—Pondré alguna película —dijo Alice, tras acomodarlo en el sofá y ponerle sobre la frente un paño mojado—. _El rey león_, por ejemplo, hace tiempo que no la veo.

—¿Es de dibujos animados? —preguntó Jasper, al tiempo que miraba la carátula.

—Sí. —Le observó con curiosidad—. ¿Es que no la has visto?

—Yo no veo memeces.

—Ya, claro, perdone, Majestad, lo había olvidado.

Alice se dejó caer sobre el sofá, a su lado, y apretó el botón de «Play» mientras refunfuñaba. ¡Era tan sumamente raro! No conocía a nadie que no hubiese visto _El rey león. _Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer las primeras imágenes de la película.

—Presiento que va a ser un tostón —dijo Jasper. ¡Como si a alguien le importase su opinión! Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

Justo durante el nacimiento de Simba, Jasper comentó que, si tuviese que elegir a un personaje de la película, él sería, obviamente, Mufasa, el líder del clan. Alice rió por lo bajo, a sabiendas de lo que venía a continuación.

Para no gustarle la película, Jasper lo disimulaba realmente bien. Sus ojillos cafes estaban fijos en la pantalla del televisor como si lo hubiera abducido. Tenía los mofletes colorados a causa de la emoción contenida. Mufasa, el personaje que le representaba, acababa de morir por culpa de Scar.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Miró a Alice apenado, casi sin pestañear. Y ella temió que llorase—. ¡Pobre Simba! Ahora está tan solo…

Después llegaron las secuencias donde aparecían Timón y Pumba. A Jasper no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que estos se alimentaran de bichos. Su expresión se tornó agria y sus labios se fruncieron esbozando una mueca de profundo asco. Sin embargo, cuando Simba encontró a Nala y se hizo mayor, Jasper se giró hacia Alice sonriente.

—¡Ahora yo soy Simba, que seguro que acaba siendo el líder del clan! —Alzó una mano—: Y ni sueñes con la idea de ser Nala, porque ni de coña. Esa leona, aun siendo de dibujos, es más mona que tú.

—No estás bien de la cabeza. Es una película, no hace falta que te identifiques con ningún personaje en concreto. Simplemente, mírala y cierra la boca —le reprochó Alice.

Wisky apareció en el salón meneando la colita. Alice lo cogió entre los brazos para subirlo al sofá.

—Quita a ese chucho de mi vista —exigió Jasper.

—Tiene los mismos derechos que tú.

Alice lo posó sobre el sofá, y el inglés clavó sus ojos amenazadores en el animal.

—… Además, me han contado que anoche estuviste de fiesta con él —añadió Alice.

—Anoche pasaron muchas cosas que no recuerdo —aclaró Jasper, contrariado.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el televisor. Se estaba desatando la guerra final entre ambos clanes de leones, cuando una imagen pasó velozmente por la mente de Jasper, dejándolo anonadado. Sentado sobre el sofá, rígido, con los hombros tensos, giró su rostro hacia Alice a cámara lenta y la señaló con el dedo. Su dedo temblaba mientras él lo sostenía en alto.

—¡Tú! —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva—. ¡Tú… me besaste anoche! —gritó, fuera de sí.

Alice sintió que se ruborizaba lentamente, al tiempo que comenzaban a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Jasper lo vio todo claro. Jamás se había sentido tan furioso.

—¡Te aprovechaste de mí porque estaba borracho! ¿Cómo pudiste, Alice…? ¡Qué bajo has caído! —la acusó.

Ella se volvió furiosa hacia él, dispuesta a afrontar la situación.

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! Fuiste tú quien me besó. Y no sabes lo horrible que fue. Besas mal, muy mal —mintió descaradamente—. Y por si eso fuese poco, después te empeñaste en dormir conmigo.

—¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Veo que has tocado fondo. Eso es imposible. Yo nunca haría algo así.

—Ya, claro, también decías que eras la persona más sana del mundo y mira cómo acabaste anoche.

—Fue culpa de tu hermano.

—Garrett no te metió ningún embudo en la boca para obligarte a beber. Empinaste el codo tú solito.

Jasper se removió incómodo en el sofá, alternando su mirada entre el perro y Alice, que estaba cruzada de brazos. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de qué era cierto y qué era mentira. No recordaba bien lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero, si era cierto que había besado a Alice, debería odiarse por toda la eternidad. Era, con diferencia, lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida. Sería la mancha negra sobre su pulcro expediente.

—Te odio —dijo, como conclusión—. Y encima, por tu culpa, no he podido terminar de ver cómo me coronaban.

—Tú no eres Simba, métetelo en la cabeza, imbécil.

—Estás celosa porque te gustaría ser Nala y sabes que no llegas a ese nivel. No la pagues conmigo. Y ahora, si no te importa, tráeme un vaso de agua, tengo la garganta seca.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a levantarte tú del sofá y así haces un poco de ejercicio? Engordarás como sigas sin moverte.

Jasper bufó, hastiado.

—Mi anatomía es perfecta por pura naturaleza; no tengo nada que corregir. Tú, en cambio, sí deberías comenzar a replantearte algunos retoques, ¡que buena falta te hacen!

Alice se estaba poniendo furiosa. Detestaba aquel tono de superioridad con el que hablaba el inglés. Era repugnantemente aristocrático.

—Ayer, cuando me besaste, no parecías pensar lo mismo.

Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza. No le gustaba que le atacase de aquel modo tan… sucio. Él estaba en desventaja, porque seguía sin recordar qué había ocurrido exactamente en aquel maldito cuarto de baño. Suspiró, abatido. Era duro soportar aquella tortura.

Entonces, por increíble que pudiese parecer, despegó sus posaderas del sofá y se levantó. Lo hizo despacio, pero lo hizo. Les dirigió a ambos, tanto a Alice como a Whisky, una mirada de profundo odio contenido, antes de dirigirse con largos traspiés hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, se sentó a la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pero ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué narices no se había quedado en la cama, calentito, sin meterse en problemas? Ahora Alice podría burlarse de él eternamente, utilizando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Era horrible.

En su perfecta vida en Londres no ocurrían esas cosas. Allí lo tenía todo bajo control. Jamás le sorprendía ningún acontecimiento, nunca nada se salía de los límites establecidos. Ahora su día a día era como una rueda que no dejaba de girar, y él no podía seguir aquel ritmo desenfrenado. Le superaba. Se sentía perdido y hundido. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, procurando mantener el control. El rostro sonriente de Alice acudió a su mente como un huracán.

En realidad no era tan fea; no, más bien pasaba por ser una chica normalita tirando a guapa. Bastante guapa. Tenía una nariz graciosa y los ojos grandes, alargados y expresivos. Su piel era cuidada (de forma natural, al parecer) y tenía todo el aspecto de ser suave. Eso a él le gustaba. Las pieles suaves eran su debilidad. De su anatomía no podía decir mucho. Solo sabía una cosa: que era delgada. Pero, como vestía con anchas sudaderas que le tapaban el culo e incluso la parte alta de los muslos, no había llegado a advertir si tenía un cuerpo bien formado o no. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¡Ah, sí! Porque quería sentirse menos culpable por haberse besado con ella. Tampoco daba tanto asco (solo un poco, quizá).

La verdadera razón por la que la detestaba era por su despreocupación a la hora de vivir —como si los relojes no existiesen— y aquel modo desvergonzado e imperturbable que tenía de hablar.

Se levantó, se dirigió a la pila y escurrió el paño con el que Alice le había cubierto la frente. Mientras cerraba el grifo del agua fría, oyó un ladrido detrás de él y se giró bruscamente. El perro y Jasper se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Vete —le ordenó, sin un atisbo de duda en el tono de su voz.

—¡Guau, guau!

Whisky meneó la colita despreocupado y pareció sonreírle. Se acercó a él a paso lento, alzó la pata y un líquido amarillento comenzó a empapar el pijama de raso de Jasper.

—Pero ¿qué…? ¡Ah, quita, chucho, quita! ¡Hijo de putifer!

Jasper dio un paso a atrás. Sollozó. Aquello era demasiado. El perro acabó de hacer sus necesidades y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¡ALICE, ALICE!

Alice entró asustada en la cocina. Se esperaba lo peor.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, borracho?

—¡ME HA MEADO! Tu asqueroso perro se ha meado en mi pierna.

Alice no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Alzó una mano, despreocupada.

—Tranquilo, solo está marcando territorio. —Soltó una brusca carcajada y pestañeó en exceso—, ahora eres suyo, Jasper, eres suyo.

* * *

_Yo creo que Alice envió a Wisky a marcar el territorio..._

_Tengo que confesar que este cap, me hace una "vieja nostálgica" ya que toca un punto importante en mi vida... El Rey León fue mi primera película en cine, la vi cuando tenía 5 años!... ¿Ustedes, a qué edad vieron su primer película? ¿Cuál fue?_


	15. Cosas que pasan en los CC I

_**14 . Cosas que pasan en los centros comerciales I **_

Lucecillas de todos los colores posibles parpadeaban desde árboles, carteles y escaparates. Frondosos abetos navideños se extendían por las aceras. Los niños chillaban alegres, correteando por las calles.

Los abuelos se sentaban en los bancos del paseo, agotados tras varias horas de caminata, y algunos jóvenes se picaban con las motos, derrapando por la calzada. Y allí, entre aquel armonioso paisaje navideño impregnado de felicidad, caminaban tres jóvenes tremendamente diferentes entre sí con la esperanza de encontrar los regalos para sus familias.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Garrett, y se encendió el séptimo cigarro en un tiempo récord de apenas media hora.

—Ya casi estamos —contestó Alice.

Alice se sentía agobiada aun antes de empezar. A la derecha caminaba su hermano; las rastas se alzaban arriba y abajo al compás de sus pasos. A la izquierda se encontraba Jasper, que miraba alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, a la espera de descubrir, seguramente, la tienda más cara de toda la ciudad. Supo de antemano que iba a ser un día largo, demasiado largo.

—Esto es un asco —se quejó el inglés.

Ya estaba tardando. Alice casi agradeció escuchar sus protestas, pues empezaba a pensar que algo raro le ocurría. Le ignoró, sintiéndose más tranquila.

—A mí tampoco me gusta ir de tiendas —añadió Garrett.

Jasper arrugó la nariz.

—No lo decía por eso —aclaró—, es solo que todas estas tiendas parecen de segunda mano. —Se paró frente a un escaparate y señaló una bonita camisa a cuadros que costaba cincuenta y siete dólares—. ¿Ves?, ¿de qué mierda está hecha para que sea tan barata? Seguro que destroza e irrita la piel.

—¿Es que pretendes que la gente se gaste el sueldo del mes en una camisa?

Alice se cruzó de brazos. Garrett se quedó atrás, acariciando a un alegre perro que pasaba a su lado.

—Que ganen más, ¿a mí qué me cuentas? —replicó, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo mis calzoncillos ya son más caros que esa prenda —añadió Jasper.

Alice rió.

—¿Tus calzoncillos valen sesenta dólares?

—He dicho que más, sorda. Unos cien dólares.

—¿Es que tus partes íntimas son de oro o qué?

—Eh, no hables de esas cosas. —Jasper sintió cómo comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente, avergonzado. Alice era demasiado descarada para su gusto.

—¡Oh, tienes la cara roja! —Le señaló, todavía riendo.

Jasper la miró asqueado.

—¡Pues mira, sí, mis partes íntimas son tan valiosas para mí como para protegerlas con un buen material!

Garrett se despidió del perro y se acercó a ellos, sonriente tras el último comentario, pero sobre todo curioso.

—¿Con qué las proteges?

—Con calzoncillos, como todo el mundo, pero de seda. Son exclusivos y me los traen de Italia.

—Ah. —Garrett le miró sin saber qué decir—. Yo no uso ropa interior.

Los tres guardaron un incómodo silencio. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes. Intentando olvidar las palabras de Garrett, avanzaron despacio entre el gentío, más callados que antes y quizá más pensativos.

Jasper procuraba esquivar la cantidad de obstáculos que se cruzaban a su paso. Niños en monopatín —sin casco ni rodilleras—; ancianos que apenas avanzaban tres centímetros por minuto; señoras locas por las compras, que parecían conocer aquel centro comercial mucho mejor que él… Se giró hacia Alice.

—¿Qué piensas comprarles a tus padres? —le preguntó.

—No sé —Se encogió de hombros—, a mamá quizá unos pendientes, y creo que papá necesita alguna corbata para el trabajo.

Jasper torció el gesto.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Acaso pretendes que me hipoteque a los diecisiete para contentarlos? —Bufó, hastiada—. El amor se demuestra de otros modos.

—¿De veras?

—¡Claro! Pasando tiempo juntos, en familia, por ejemplo. —Sonrió, sacudiendo felizmente las manos.

Jasper apretó fuertemente los labios. ¿Pasando tiempo… juntos? Intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado unos días con sus padres. Algunas imágenes difusas le vinieron a la memoria. Probablemente el día que nació todos estuvieran en la misma habitación y, además, cuando cumplía años siempre comían juntos en el mejor restaurante de Londres. Sonrió, algo más relajado y satisfecho.

—¿Y a mí me vas a comprar algo?

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Alice dejó de caminar y se cruzó de brazos.

Garrett rió tontamente.

—Hombre, tía, después de dormir juntitos algún detalle tendrás que tener con el chaval, ¿no?

Alice cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Garrett, haz el favor de no llamarme «tía»_. _

—¡Joder, vale, tía, vale! —Alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Entonces, ¿no pensabas comprarme nada? —gritó Jasper, dolido—. ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan tácaña! ¡Yo incluso ya tenía pensado tu regalo…! ¡Estamos en Navidad, Alice!

—Está bien, está bien. —Suspiró—. Si cierras la boca, prometo que te compraré alguna chorrada.

Se volvió decidida y reemprendió la marcha. Garrett, rezagado, se quedó embobado con los ojos fijos en el escaparate de una papelería. Jasper rió por lo bajo.

—¿Piensas deleitar a tus padres con unos lapiceros? ¡Qué original! —farfulló, malicioso.

—¡Garrett! —Alice ignoró a Jasper y llamó a su hermano—. ¡Vamos, qué haces ahí parado!

Garrett curvó los labios lentamente hacia arriba.

—He tenido una idea fantástica —explicó—. Vosotros id de compras, nos encontramos dentro de dos horas en el Café Shoquin.

—Pero ¿qué narices piensas hacer?

Alice había procurado planificar bien aquel horrible día de compras, y justo antes de que empezara, sus planes ya comenzaban a trastocarse. Tenía un regalo más que comprar, y su hermano la abandonaba dejándola a solas con un obsesivo compulsivo.

—Es una sorpresa, luego veréis.

Y se internó en la papelería a paso lento y desganado, como de costumbre. Jasper siguió caminando, satisfecho por haber perdido de vista al Mendigo. Miró a la joven, sonriente.

—¿Sabes a quién se parece tu hermano?

—Sorpréndeme, ¡oh, maravilloso ser divino omnipotente que todo lo sabe! —musitó, irónica.

—A Bob Marley. Es como su gemelo; incluso tienen aficiones comunes. —Esquivó a un crío que degustaba un enorme trozo de turrón—. Lo vimos en clase de Educación Cívica.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Era el ejemplo exacto de lo que no debíamos llegar a ser —sonrió—, y también ojeamos la biografía de Sid Vicius; el loco de los Sex Pistols era otro de los que estaban en la lista negra.

Pero ¿a qué colegio iba aquel pobre desgraciado? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, consternada. Ahora lo entendía. Seguramente ni siquiera era un colegio, sino una secta.

Le observó cuando dejó de andar, absorto en el escaparate de una joyería. Visto así, de lejos y calladito, realmente no estaba nada mal. Es más, algunas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado le miraban pestañeando en exceso, coqueteando. Jasper tenía un perfil algo afilado. Volvía a llevar el rubio cabello totalmente repeinado —como si se hubiese puesto brillantina—, pero Alice le había visto en plena borrachera, desarreglado, y sabía que aquella primera imagen de chico formal podría mejorar si se mostrase más desgarbado. Bajó la vista por su rostro y encontró sus labios, que, de un suave color melocotón, contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Resopló, abochornada por recordar otra vez el estúpido beso bajo el muérdago, y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le chilló, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando su actitud habitual.

—¿No querías también tú comprarle unos pendientes a tu madre?

—Sí. Pero no en esta tienda, es demasiado cara.

—Ya veo los límites que le pones al amor maternal. —Negó lentamente con uno de sus largos dedos, moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda—. Entremos. La mía sí se lo merece.

Alice siguió sus pasos, asqueada. Una vez dentro, la dependienta, de unos cuarenta años de edad, le dirigió a ella una mirada de reproche, y a él, la mejor de sus sonrisas; seguramente se había fijado en que la camisa que llevaba era de una de las marcas más prestigiosas del planeta.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buscaba un collar… —Jasper ojeó el mostrador principal—, pero no se parece en nada a todo lo que veo aquí.

La mujer arrugó la frente, mirando los productos. Después sus ojillos se clavaron en los de Jasper y descubrió que acababa de encontrar al cliente idiota de turno que con una sola compra amortizaría todas sus Navidades.

—¿Desea algo más… exclusivo?

—Exacto.

—Acompáñeme, por favor.

Alice pestañeó, confundida. Los siguió hacia el interior de la joyería por un pasillo que no quedaba expuesto al público. Seguramente sería la primera y última vez que entraría allí. Tras abrir una compuerta, se encontraron en una habitación circular, repleta de estanterías con cajones cerrados con llave. La dependienta inspeccionó a Alice con desconfianza antes de abrir una de las cerraduras.

El cajón se abrió y dejó a la vista collares de piedras tan brillantes que casi dañaban la vista. Jasper se inclinó levemente para echarles un vistazo.

—Me gusta ese. —Señaló uno del que colgaba una pequeña piedra verde.

—Buena elección. Está hecho de oro blanco de gran calidad, y la piedra que ve es casi imposible de encontrar.

Alice también lo ojeó, y por poco se desmaya al descubrir el precio anotado en un pequeño papelito blanco, bajo el colgante.

—¡Pero si es un robo! —gritó, sin poder contenerse—. ¡Con lo que vale este collar se podría erradicar el hambre de media África!

Jasper se acercó a ella, molesto, y le dio un codazo.

—Calla de una vez, Basurera, estás haciéndome quedar en ridículo. —Sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la dependienta—. Me lo quedo. Cóbrese —añadió, al tiempo que le tendía la tarjeta de crédito—. ¡Ah!, y no escatime a la hora de envolverlo. Ya sabe, una cajita bañada en oro o algo parecido…

—Por supuesto, señor, no se preocupe por eso.

Abandonaron la habitación circular y Jasper suspiró con orgullo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Alice, demasiado anonadada todavía para hablar, se mantuvo callada sin rechistar; casi se podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes, carcomida por la rabia. ¿Cómo podía gastarse semejante dineral en un simple regalo navideño? Y, lo más importante, ¿quién era realmente Jasper, o de qué tipo de familia provenía?

Alice observó ensimismada cómo la dependienta le devolvía al inglés la tarjeta de crédito y este la guardaba de nuevo en su maravillosa cartera negra de Gucci. Resopló asqueada. Tanta tontería zumbando a su alrededor lograba ponerla de mal humor. Jasper, por el contrario, se mostraba satisfecho con la adquisición. Salieron poco después de la joyería y continuaron caminando por la avenida del centro comercial.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho, animal? ¡Por algo así debería caerte cadena perpetua!

Jasper enarcó las cejas, confundido.

—Pobre Alice, las drogas la han dejado tonta…

—¡Es demasiado dinero! Ninguna madre puede llegar a sentirse orgullosa de que su hijo le regale algo así —prosiguió, cabreada—, ¿por qué no le das otro destino, como alguna asociación benéfica?

Jasper soltó una brusca carcajada.

—¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! —La señaló con el dedo índice—. Te pica el bichito de la envidia… —Volvió a reír—. Además, mis padres ya donan mucho dinero a ese tipo de organizaciones.

—Eres asqueroso, Jasper, eres… ¡insoportablemente cínico! No tienes remedio.

Jasper se detuvo y la miró dolido. Agitó la bolsita donde llevaba el collar, y Alice sintió deseos de matarle de una vez por todas.

—La cuestión es… —Suspiró, meditando— que, te guste o no, pequeña amante de los vertederos, todavía tendremos que vernos las caras por narices durante más de veinte días, así que no deberías faltarme al respeto. Y te aseguro que no eres la única que en estos momentos piensa en el suicidio: yo también me lo empiezo a plantear.

—Pero ¿cómo tienes la cara dura de hablar tú, precisamente tú, de la palabra respeto? ¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que es!

—¡Pues claro que lo sé! También lo he dado en clase de Educación Cívica. Y ahora deja de sermonearme. Me aburres. Cómprate un loro y enséñale la Constitución hasta que la recite de memoria.

Y, con porte elegante, avanzó unos pasos acera abajo. Alice suspiró. Durante la última semana, exactamente desde la llegada del inglés, había tenido tantos nervios en el estómago que, al final, se manifestaban en una terrible incomodidad e incluso náuseas. Procuró aguantarle y no contestar a sus palabras. Aquel era el segundo plan: si no puedes con tu enemigo, ignóralo.

Entraron en la zona de techo cubierto. Un árbol navideño, enorme y lleno de espumillones, se alzaba en el centro hasta casi el techo. En los laterales, numerosas tiendas mantenían sus puertas abiertas, de donde salían alegres notas musicales. Y, al fondo, sobre una tarima con dos elegantes doseles rojizos, un hombre disfrazado de Papá Noel contentaba a una gran cola de niños que se sentaban por turno en sus rodillas para pedirle sus regalos.

—Qué patético. —Jasper señaló a Papá Noel—. Yo nunca creí en él, porque desde el primer día me advirtieron de que no era real.

Alice tosió, alarmada.

—Pero ¿qué clase de infancia has tenido tú, bicho raro?

—¿Bicho raro? Deja de describirte tan detalladamente, Alice. —Sonrió—. Yo entiendo a mis padres, haré lo mismo que ellos… ¿Por qué engañar a tus hijos si se supone que los quieres? Es un poco ruin —meditó—. Bueno, basta de rollos, vamos a buscar esa corbata para tu padre que en el futuro terminará irritándole la piel.

—No irrita la piel.

—Ya, claro. Otra que prefiere vivir en la mentira; eres como esos niños de ahí.

Se movieron torpemente entre el gentío directos hacia una tienda de ropa. Y entonces un hombre que llevaba un extraño aparato en una de sus orejas y vestía de negro riguroso se interpuso en su camino. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Jasper, decidido. Este dio un pequeño saltó hacia atrás, temeroso de que fueran a atacarle.

—¡Tenemos una emergencia! —gritó el hombre—. Papá Noel acaba de decirme que se encuentra mal, problemas intestinales.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuenta? —farfulló Jasper.

—Necesitamos a un sustituto.

Alice sonrió con aire malicioso, pues, de improviso, acababa de encontrar su esperada venganza. Se adelantó, interponiéndose entre los dos.

—Estará encantado de hacerlo. Adora a los niños.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿qué…?

—¡Vale, no tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Rápido, acompáñeme a los lavabos privados! —gritó el hombre de negro, cogiendo a Jasper de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo mientras este forcejeaba confuso.

—¡Alice! Pero ¿qué está pasando? ¡Haz algo!

Y lo hizo. Le siguió hasta los lavabos. Jasper apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar de nuevo cuando llegó el Papá Noel que antes había estado con las rodillas atestadas de críos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Me muero por ir al baño… —susurró, acongojado—. Eres un ángel caído del cielo, muchacho.


	16. Cosas que pasan en los CC II

_Nada es mío, yo solo tomo los personajes de La sra Meyer y la historia de la sra Hervás… he aquí el resultado…_

* * *

_**15 . Cosas que pasan en los centros comerciales II**_

—Es el fin…

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—No pienso salir ahí fuera.

—Hazlo o te piso.

—¿Y? Estos no son mis zapatos italianos, sino los del gordo ese.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y enarcó las cejas. Reprimió una sonora carcajada tras mirar nuevamente a Jasper de arriba abajo. Una pesada cortina de color azul marino les separaba del público, que, anclado en aquel centro comercial, esperaba anhelante el espectáculo asiendo con fuerza las manos de sus hijos.

—No te burles del sobrepeso de Papá Noel —le reprochó Alice—, o al menos intenta no hacerlo delante de los nanos.

—¿Nanos? ¡Ni siquiera sabes hablar! Son niños. Niños cagados, niños meados, niños llenos de mocos verdes…

—Como no salgas al escenario de una vez por todas, comenzarán a pensar que no somos trigo limpio y llamarán a seguridad.

—Bien. —Jasper paseó sus dedos por la larga barba blanca postiza que surcaba su rostro aniñado—. Pero antes prométeme que no te separarás de mí pase lo que pase.

—Tranquilo, pienso convertirme en tu sombra.

Jasper suspiró y arqueó los hombros en un vano intento de relajarse.

—Creo que esta es la situación más escalofriante por la que he tenido que pasar. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retorció entre sus dedos algunos de los rubios mechones que caían alborotados por su frente.

—Basta de cháchara. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y da la casualidad de que acabo de toparme con él.

Alice cogió aire y, sin pensárselo demasiado, descorrió la cortina azul. La sangre abandonó al instante el rostro de Jasper, dándole un tono aún más pálido a su piel; sintió que le temblaban las piernas y reaccionó a tiempo dedicándole a Alice una mirada asesina.

Frente a ellos se extendía una cola infinita de padres agitados acompañados de sus inseparables vástagos. Jasper hizo un último esfuerzo, procurando no desfallecer. Ella, satisfecha por el mal trago que estaba pasando el inglés, sonrió ampliamente antes de darle un empujoncito para sentarlo en el trono de Papá Noel.

—Mira, la silla te va como anillo al dedo —le susurró al oído, acariciando el recargado pasamanos de brillante color dorado y adornado con falsas gemas rojizas.

—Dime que todos esos pequeños diablos no se van a sentar sobre mis rodillas… ¿Es que quieres que me quede cojo?

—Calla, ahora tienes que fingir. ¡Vamos, sonríe!

Jasper curvó los labios hacia arriba un centímetro en un amago de sonrisa. Tragó saliva despacio, sintiendo cómo un fuerte nudo le presionaba la garganta y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Al otro lado, el hombre que le había metido en aquel percal daba comienzo al espectáculo por el micrófono.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de serenarse cuando, consternado, observó cómo un niño pelirrojo, de unos dos años, se acercaba decidido hacia él subiendo poco a poco los tres escalones de la tarima principal.

—Qué niño más lento —le susurró Jasper a Alice—. Papá Noel morirá de viejo antes de que llegue.

—Chissst… —Ella se volvió hacia el pequeño y lo cogió en brazos—. Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? Soy la ayudante de Papá Noel. Venga, dile qué es lo que quieres que te traiga por Navidad.

Y, sin demasiados miramientos, lo dejó caer sobre las temblorosas rodillas de Jasper. Este pareció sufrir un pequeño espasmo antes de recuperar el control. Sus ojos se dirigieron ávidos hacia la nariz del niño, donde distinguieron mocos secos.

—Alice, busca un pañuelo.

—Pa… Papá Noel… —gimoteó el pequeño, que rebosaba de emoción.

—Sí, así me llaman.

—¿Y los renos?

—Pastando.

Alice había desaparecido en busca del pañuelo y ahora se encontraba solo en aquel infierno. Cientos de niños le miraban anhelantes desde abajo, acompañados de sus curiosos padres. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y posó una mano en el cuello de la camisa del niño pelirrojo, procurando no mantener ningún contacto directo con su piel, pero alerta por si el muy patoso terminaba cayendo al suelo.

—Bueno, pequeña zanahoria, ¿qué quieres que te traiga Papá Noel?

—Una moto.

—¿Eh…? ¡Y parecía tonto el mocoso!

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se asustó cuando alguien le dio un codazo. Era Alice, que ahora le limpiaba los mocos al niño. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron. La mirada de Jasper destilaba sufrimiento y la de ella diversión.

—No puedo traerte una moto. —Agitó un dedo frente al niño—. La ley no te permite conducirlas hasta que no cumplas los catorce, ¡por lo menos!

—Pero y… yo quiero una m… moto —gimoteó.

—¿No te puedes conformar con un pulgoso peluche?

—¡MAMÁÁÁ!

Jasper dio un respingo en su trono. El grito del niño le había dejado casi sordo; este había empezado a patalear (sobre y contra sus rodillas) mientras sacudía frenético las manos. A lo lejos, Jasper distinguió cómo una preocupada madre daba algunos codazos intentando llegar hasta el niño. Alice se inclinó hacia ellos.

—Tranquilo, era una broma de Papá Noel, ¡claro que te traerá una moto! ¡La más chula que tenga!

El pelirrojo dejó de llorar al instante.

—Así que fingías, ¿eh? —Jasper le apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—Bueno, es hora de que pase el siguiente o no terminaremos nunca —atajó ella, que devolvió el niño pelirrojo a su madre y dejó sobre las rodillas de Jasper a una pequeña que agitaba feliz dos graciosas coletas rubias.

Jasper le dirigió una fría mirada al realizador de aquel espectáculo, aquel hombre con coleta que hablaba sin cesar por un extraño teléfono ultramoderno en un rincón.

—¡Con más gracia, muchacho, más gracia! —le indicó en un rasposo susurro.

—Jou, jou, jou… —musitó Jasper del modo más seco que pudo. La niña le ignoró descaradamente y se sentó en sus rodillas—. Hola, pequeña niña con coletas, ¿qué quieres que te traiga este año Papá Noel?

La niña sacudió la cabeza e inspeccionó detalladamente a Jasper, como si este estuviese pasando un duro examen de aceptación.

—Tú no eres Papá Noel —aseguró finalmente la niña, mirándole tan fijamente que apenas pestañeaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Claro que sí, faltaría más!

—Ya… entonces… ¿dónde están tus renos?

Jasper apretó los puños inconscientemente. ¿Por qué todos los niños se preocupaban por sus renos? Ni siendo el mismísimo Papá Noel lograba captar unos minutos de absoluto protagonismo. Suspiró, dispuesto a repetir la misma respuesta.

—Están pastando.

—Los renos no pueden pastar en la ciudad.

Esta chiquilla parecía más avispada que el anterior. Se armó de paciencia, y de un modo involuntario se dio la vuelta, buscando la salida más próxima de aquel infernal centro comercial.

—Es que me he dejado a los renos en el Polo Norte.

—¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin ellos?

Encontró a Alice tras él; contenía la risa. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. En realidad, eran unas mejillas bonitas y bastante apetecibles, como dos suaves trozos de melocotón que… ¡Ya, ya estaba bien, aquello se le iría de las manos como siguiese observando a la estúpida de Alice de aquel modo!

Volvió a centrar su atención en la niña preguntona.

—He venido cabalgando sobre mi duendecilla mágica.

—¿Quién?

—Sí, es mi esclava, mi ayudante… Mira, esta de aquí atrás, la chica con cara de tonta que es amiga del imbécil de la coleta que habla por teléfono.

—Papá Noel no puede decir palabrotas.

—Oye, niña, tengo quinientos años, soy una leyenda en todo el mundo, así que no vengas tú aquí a decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer. Gracias por tu visita. ¿Siguiente…?

Y, sin pensárselo siquiera, ante la alarmada mirada de Alice, depositó bruscamente a la chiquilla en el suelo y observó al otro niño que se acercaba hacia él con la emoción dibujada en sus redondos ojos saltones.

—No puedes hacer eso, no debes hablarle así a una cría.

—Respeta las distancias, parece que quieras comerme la oreja.

Alice dio un paso atrás, abochornada.

—Cuando la gente habla en susurros, hay un acercamiento físico.

—Bien, nosotros romperemos esa norma social, si no te importa. —Suspiró, cansado—. Y ahora déjame trabajar. Al fin y al cabo, si estoy aquí es por tu culpa.

Alice comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle jugado aquella mala pasada a Jasper. Lo cierto es que, bajo su punto de vista, al cabo de un rato, el rubio se desenvolvió mejor en el asunto y le cogió el truco a eso de fingir ser Papá Noel. Seguía actuando de un modo cortante con los niños y los despachaba rápidamente, ignorándoles con un descaro abrumador. Pero los padres de los pequeños no parecían darse cuenta de ello, y la interminable fila fue disminuyendo progresivamente.

—¿No crees que vas un poco rápido? Al último niño ni siquiera le has dado tiempo de decirte qué quería de regalo.

—Mira, pequeña indigente, no me digas cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Lo sé perfectamente. En realidad es facilísimo.

Y empujó a otro crío escaleras abajo. Sonrió con suficiencia. Alice, abatida, se quedó rezagada en un segundo plano, arqueando la espalda contra la pared lateral y observando de lejos el extraño procedimiento que Jasper seguía para contentar a los pequeños. Les hablaba con autoridad y, si alguno intentaba tirarle de la barba, les regalaba un fresco cachete en la mano.

—No poses tus sucias manos en mi blanca barba —les decía, mientras los dejaba sobre el suelo—. ¿Siguiente…?

El ritmo aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos, así que en apenas una hora la enorme fila de renacuajos se esfumó como por arte de magia.

—¡Dios! Ha sido… agotador. —Se quitó el gorro rojo e intentó peinarse el cabello con las puntas de los dedos—. Creo que este es mi primer trabajo. Mi madre no se lo creerá cuando la llame para contárselo.

—No me extraña. Yo aún no me lo creo, y eso que lo he visto en persona. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De todos modos, tampoco es que te hayas lucido que digamos…

—Pero ¿qué dices? Esos niños me adoran.

—Preferiría no añadir nada al respecto —atajó—. La mitad de ellos se ha ido con la mano roja a casa.

—A Papá Noel no le gusta que le tiren de la barba.

Jasper sonrió, orgulloso de los cachetes que había dado. Alice esperó en el centro comercial, ojeando algunas tiendas y comprando regalos para la familia, mientras él entraba en el baño para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando finalmente estuvo solo en el servicio, se dejó caer sobre los azulejos de la pared y resbaló hasta ponerse de cuclillas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba agotado.

Fingir que ser Papá Noel era fácil se le había dado de perlas. Pero la verdad era muy distinta. Quizá, solo quizá, Jasper comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tenía un serio problema. Cada vez que uno de esos repulsivos niños había tocado sus piernas, un extraño cosquilleo de pánico se había instalado en su estómago. Y, aun así, había logrado calmar las ganas de huir, aunque solo fuese por ver el gesto de desilusión en el rostro de Alice.

Alice… Últimamente llevaba peor aquello de pasar las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado. Especialmente después de aquel furtivo beso en el baño de casa.

Imágenes sueltas le atormentaban continuamente, recordándole el garrafal error que había cometido.

Él jamás de los jamases llegaría a sentir atracción —ni nada que se le pareciese— por una chica tan despreocupada como Alice.

Se levantó, más calmado, y observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Sonrió satisfecho. A pesar de estar vestido con un horrible traje rojo y blanco y llevar una bola de espumillón en la barriga para darle volumen, seguía estando guapo.

«Eres el mejor, Jasper», se dijo a sí mismo, tras guiñarse mentalmente un ojo.

Salió del baño mucho después, vestido otra vez con un elegante pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro que contrastaba con su rubio cabello. Encontró a Alice frente a un escaparate, con algunas bolsas de más en las manos.

—¿Ya has comprado mi regalo? —preguntó emocionado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto? Estoy cansada de esperarte. Ya he visto todo el centro comercial.

Jasper ojeó las bolsas, ignorando sus palabras. Le encantaban los regalos, especialmente cuando eran para él. Se frotó las manos.

—¿Qué es? ¿No piensas decírmelo?

—No sé de qué demonios me hablas.

—¡De mi regalo! ¡Vamos, Alice, vamos, dámelo YA!

La zarandeó de un lado a otro, mirándola fijamente.

—En serio, estás fatal. Eres un enfermo.

—Vale, pero este (atractivo) enfermo quiere saber qué le has comprado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué me has comprado a mí? —Alice se encaró con él, alzando los hombros.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¡Serás desgraciado!

—¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo? —Se cruzó de brazos, confundido.

Alice, enfurecida, le dio un puntapié a la papelera que tenía al lado.

—Mira, quizá esa papelera sería tu regalo perfecto… Piénsalo, podría sustituir a tu armario.

—¡Idiota, fue idea tuya que nos hiciéramos regalos!

—Ya. Pero no sabía que yo también tenía que comprarte uno a ti.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan… egoísta? ¡Me sacas de quicio!

Jasper suspiró, abochornado. Casi comenzaba a sentir pena por la tonta de Alice. La observó largamente. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, el reflejo del cristal del escaparate se posicionó sobre la joven y la respuesta llegó a él de súbito.

—Está bien, te compraré algo. Tú espérame en la puerta, ahora mismo voy.

—Pe… pero Jasper… ¡seguro que acabas perdiéndote! No quiero que la policía aparezca en mi casa con un inglés llorica en el asiento trasero…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Jasper desapareció en el interior de la tienda. Alice resopló, agotada. Había sido un día de compras demasiado largo. Ya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para discutir o protestar. Caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta de salida y cruzó los dedos, deseosa de que Jasper recordase cómo llegar hasta allí.

En realidad sí le había comprado un regalo a Jasper e incluso se había gastado más de la cuenta en él. Pero tenía una excusa perfecta, puesto que lo había encontrado de pura casualidad. Estaba segura de que le iba a encantar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio una palmada en la frente, castigándose a sí misma. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué más daba si le gustaba o no? Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que se odiaban. No tenía ninguna razón para complacer a un imbécil tan grande como Jasper. Miró de reojo la bolsa en la que llevaba su regalo y sintió unas ganas terribles de lanzarla lejos, arrepintiéndose de ser tan estúpida.

—¡No me he perdido, Alice!

Era él. Llevaba dos bolsas nuevas en la mano derecha. Visto así, de lejos, era el típico chico con el que le habría gustado coquetear un rato y…

—¡Qué asco! —Jasper olfateó el aire, poniéndose de puntillas—. Esta ciudad huele fatal. Deberían colocar ambientadores por las calles.

Era el instante en el que abría la boca cuando Alice desechaba la idea de coquetear con él. Exhaló el aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La imagen del inglés despeinado, borracho y con la camisa por fuera acudió a su mente, atormentándola y recordándole el prohibido beso.

—Será mejor que acudamos a la cafetería donde hemos quedado con Garrett. Debe de estar esperándonos.

—No sé qué decir. Quizá sea demasiado tarde, quizá haya pasado frente al museo de la Edad de Piedra y haya decidido quedarse a vivir allí, en su hábitat natural, para siempre…

—Deja de decir idioteces y camina más rápido —Alice aceleró el paso con la vista fija en la acera—, ¿o acaso prefieres que cojamos el autobús?

—Oh, no, no. —Siguió decidido su paso—. ¿Sabes?, no me acabó de convencer aquella limusina grande. Prefiero la mía.

Alice decidió ignorarle durante el resto del trayecto. Jasper pasó el rato protestando por todo aquello que sus ojos podían ver.

Se quejó de la estrechez de la calzada y de las pocas zonas verdes de la ciudad. Se quejó del espacio que ocupaban los abuelos sentados en los bancos de la avenida y de lo mal que circulaban algunos coches. Se quejó del bajo precio de las tiendas de ropa y del frío aire invernal. Se quejó de lo sucio que estaba un perro que pasó a su derecha y de lo poco deslumbrante que era la luz de los semáforos…

—¿Por qué no te miras un poco al espejo y te quejas de lo que ves en él? —explotó Alice, agotada de escuchar su voz.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he intentado alguna que otra vez, pero nunca he encontrado nada por lo que quejarme.

—Eres un egocéntrico.

—Prefiero ser egocéntrico antes que modesto.

—No hace falta que lo jures. —Alice puso los ojos en blanco—. Y ahora cierra la boca de una vez. Hemos llegado.

Entraron en la cafetería en la que habían quedado con Garrett y lo encontraron tras un rápido vistazo.

El hermano hippie de Alice garabateaba como loco en unas hojas, con la nariz pegada a la mesa de madera. Las largas rastas se desparramaban sobre esta de forma desordenada, y pequeñas gotas de escarcha se escurrían por su cerveza, que había dejado a un lado.

—¿Garrett?

Alice pronunció su nombre temerosa, y Jasper, alerta desde que había pisado el libertario suelo americano, dio rápidamente un paso atrás y se refugió tras ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —insistió su hermana.

Garrett alzó la vista al fin. Sonrió. Y después le dio un trago a su cerveza, terminándosela de golpe. Volvió a sonreír.

—Es mi regalo para papá y mamá.

Jasper se escurrió a un lado, abandonando su posición de retaguardia, y se inclinó sobre la mesa de Garrett. Después, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada estridente que resonó por toda la cafetería.

Alice fue algo más discreta y se llevó las manos a la boca, aguantándose la risa.

—¿Qué pasa, acaso no os gusta? —Observó de cerca su trabajo—. Hombre, se me ha caído un poco de ceniza encima y dos o tres gotas de cerveza, pero casi no se nota —añadió, y sopló sobre el regalo como si así consiguiese arreglar cualquier tipo de desperfecto.

—Pero ¿eso qué es?

—Un dibujo.

—¿Piensas regalarles un dibujo?

—Lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?, eso nos han enseñado ellos siempre.

—Garrett…

Jasper siguió riendo.

—Miradlo bien. No está tan mal —indicó, mientras Alice y Jasper pegaban sus narices sobre la hoja de papel—. Este rectángulo es nuestra casa. Aquí estás tú con el perro, Wisky, papá, mamá y yo. Y este es Jasper, lo he puesto un poco apartado porque solo va a formar parte de la familia durante un mes.

—Muy… original —logró decir el inglés—. Oye, ¿qué es eso que me has dibujado en la mano?

—Je, je —Garrett le guiñó un ojo—, tío, una litrona, tenías que haberte visto la otra noche… te caracteriza bastante bien.

—Ah, gracias por el detalle —contestó, irónico.

—Luego le he dado un toque animado con un poco de purpurina aquí y allá —aclaró, con lo que dio por finalizada la exposición de su obra.

Alice alzó la vista al cielo, buscando a ese Dios suyo que, al parecer, hacía días que se había perdido, dejándola a solas con aquellos dos energúmenos.

—Bien, chicos, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Ambos asintieron. Caminaron por donde habían ido y siguieron en línea recta por la avenida principal.

Alice, entre Jasper y Garrett, aceleraba el paso todo lo que podía, pues deseaba llegar a casa para encerrarse en su habitación e intentar encontrar unos instantes de paz. El silencio les envolvía, tan solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por algunos eructos de Garrett, que, despreocupado, caminaba con su dibujo en la mano izquierda, sin ofrecerse a llevar ninguna de las bolsas que cargaban los demás.

—¿Podrías decirle a tu hermano que deje de eructar? —le preguntó Jasper a Alice en susurros.

—¿Tanto te molesta?

—Lo cierto es que sí —afirmó—. La tierra tiembla en cuanto abre la boca. Y tras cada uno de sus eructos me siento como en medio de un terremoto. Como espero puedas comprender, no es especialmente agradable…

—Vale, está bien, ya basta; no hace falta que me cuentes tu vida, no me interesa. —Suspiró, volviéndose hacia su hermano—. Garrett, ¿te importaría no eructar más?

Garrett la miró confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Pero si es algo natural! No querrás que me los guarde…

—Por favor…

—No sabía que fueses tan pija, Alice. —Rió despreocupado—. ¡Menuda hermana tengo! Yo pensaba que molabas.

En realidad a Alice ya poco le importaba molar o no, estar dentro o fuera de onda. Lo único que tenía valor para ella era el silencio. Después de conocer a Jasper, había aprendido a apreciarlo más que nada en el mundo.

Afortunadamente, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a casa. Parecía que la suerte volvía a estar de su parte, pues Alice pudo pasar el resto de la tarde a solas en su habitación, escuchando música tumbada sobre la cama y perdiéndose en un mundo perfecto e idílico donde no existía ningún Jasper.

Mientras tanto, el Jasper real se entretuvo dándose un largo baño de espuma durante más de una hora y, después, pasó el rato envolviendo de un modo preciso y exacto los regalos que había comprado. Fue a la hora de la cena cuando, inevitablemente, volvieron a verse las caras.

Alice puso la mesa, mientras Jasper la seguía de la cocina al comedor y vigilaba que todo estuviese en orden. Ella quiso protestar, pero, siendo las últimas horas del día, se mantuvo callada e intentó sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible. Cuando acabó se desplomó en el sofá, y Jasper se sentó a su lado con movimientos elegantes. Ella buscó el mando del televisor, lo encendió y se relajó viendo las noticias.

—Alrededor de las tres de la tarde se ha producido un atraco en una conocida joyería del estado de Tejas. Nadie ha resultado herido. Sin embargo, las pérdidas han sido elevadas.

—Esto es muy aburrido —se quejó Jasper, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué no pones alguna película como la de _El rey león_?

—Se suponía que no te gustaban las películas de dibujos animados —dijo Alice—. Y no, no pienso poner ninguna. Quiero saber qué está pasando en el mundo, si no te importa.

—La cuestión es que sí me importa.

—¡Cállate de una vez!

—Pasamos ahora a la noticia más importante del día —prosiguió la mujer del telediario—. Se ha desatado una fuerte gripe que ya ha sido denominada como «la gripe de la gallina». Al parecer proviene de Australia y, pese a que, todavía no se sabe demasiado sobre ella, ya son más de cuatrocientas personas las afectadas en apenas veinticuatro horas. Los casos en nuestro país ascienden a veinte. Las autoridades sanitarias esperan encontrar una vacuna lo antes posible. Les mantendremos informados.

—Gg… gri… gripe de la ga… ga… gallina… —balbució, confundido.

Alice casi creyó ver cómo un tic sacudía los párpados de Jasper. Su rostro se había tornado blanco como la nieve recién caída, e incluso sus labios parecían perder un poco de color. Temió que fuese a desmayarse.

—Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? —bromeó, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él.

Alice le posó una mano sobre la frente y él ni siquiera se apartó. Se encontraba sumido en un profundo estado de shock. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para empujarlo hacia atrás y acomodarle mejor en el sofá. Él se dejó llevar como un peso muerto.

—Empiezas a asustarme, Jasper.

Alice se acercó hacia él y pasó repetidamente la mano derecha por delante de sus ojos. Jasper tenía la mirada perdida, las pupilas cafes fijas en un punto muerto. Alice se balanceó torpemente, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá para no caer.

Ya no le hacía tanta gracia la alarmante actitud de Jasper frente a la gripe de la gallina. Carraspeó, intentando llamar su atención, y después le zarandeó con brusquedad. Pero el inglés continuaba ido.

No sabía qué más podía hacer y, presa de la desesperación, le propinó un bofetón. Él sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la mejilla enrojecida.

—¿Por qué me pegas?

—Intentaba reanimarte.

—¡Santo Dios! Tengo que llamar a mi madre… ¡Un teléfono, Alice, venga, muévete de una vez! —gritó como un loco.

—Eh, tranquilízate. No es para tanto. La gripe de la gallina solo es una gripe más y no deberías alarmarte por ello…

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO TELÉFONO?

—Bien, como quieras.

Alice bufó asqueada, y le llevó el teléfono inalámbrico. Observó cómo Jasper, agitado, marcaba el número de su madre, presionando las teclas del aparato a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Oh, Jasper, hola! Tu madre está en una reunión, soy su secretaría, si quieres decirle algo yo se lo apunto y…

—¡SÍ, LO QUE QUIERO DECIRLE ES QUE SE PONGA AHORA MISMO AL TELÉFONO! ES UNA EMERGENCIA DE VIDA O MUERTE.

—Esto… ¿estás bien, cielo?

—¡NO! —explotó.

—Vale, ahora mismo le digo que se ponga. Espera un momento.

Alice observó anonadada las reacciones de Jasper. Su rostro ya no estaba pálido, sino más bien rojizo. Se había levantado del sofá y caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado a la oreja como si se tratase de un ejecutivo sumamente ocupado.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó su madre al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Mamá… ¿es que no has visto las noticias? Acabo de enterarme: la gripe de la gallina anda suelta —gimoteó—. No quiero que me atrape, no… Lo que quiero es que vengas aquí a por mí, ahora mismo —añadió—. Dile a papá que mande un helicóptero o algo, ¡YA!

Jasper escuchó cómo su madre suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Qué susto me has dado! He salido de una reunión importantísima…

—¡Lo sé, es para asustarse!

—Mira, hazme un favor, cariño, prométeme que durante los próximos días no verás la televisión, no leerás los periódicos ni escucharás la radio. Créeme, te irá bien ignorar el mundo exterior un tiempo. Pronto estarás de nuevo en casa. Yo sé que puedes valerte por ti mismo. Mientras tanto, sé bueno, mi pequeña coliflor. Te quiero.

Jasper iba a protestar de nuevo, pero su madre colgó antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

_Creo que Alice y Jasper están un poco confundidos…._

_Jajajajajaja! Con lo que me he reido con lo exagerado y paranoico que es él!_

_Esperó sus RVs… nos leemos, pronto! Besos._


	17. Listas de amores pasados

_Nada es mío, yo solo tomo los personajes de La sra Meyer y la historia de la sra Hervás._

* * *

_**Listas de amores pasados**_

—Un poco más de agua, por favor. Creo que acabaré deshidratándome.

—A no ser que la gripe de la gallina te atrape antes —Alice sonrió tímidamente—; creo que le lleva ventaja a la deshidratación.

—¡No pronuncies el nombre prohibido! —le recordó Jasper, que apretó los dientes al hablar.

—Oh, perdón.

La noche anterior habían acordado no pronunciar «la gripe de la gallina», ya que a Jasper se le antojaba demasiado doloroso escuchar aquel terminó, y sus oídos no parecían estar preparados para soportarlo. Alice abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que él había llevado como parte del equipaje y buscó en el abarrotado interior otra toallita húmeda para colocársela en la frente.

—Están a la derecha —le indicó Jasper—. ¡Uf, Alice, eres una paleta total! Dame el botiquín, ya las busco yo mismo.

Le tendió la maletita.

—Cuidado, no sea que te rompas una uña… —le advirtió ella, medio riendo—. Eso sería… el Apocalipsis.

Jasper desenvolvió rápidamente otra toallita húmeda y, desechando la anterior, se la puso sobre la frente con cuidado. Se reclinó sobre el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en un almohadón de color morado.

—¿Sabes?, empiezas a repetirte —dijo Jasper—. Vas a tener que contratar a alguien para que piense estupideces nuevas por ti.

—¿No es más propio de ti eso de tener sirvientes que se encarguen de tus responsabilidades?

—Sí. Ojalá estuviese aquí Liam —Suspiró con aire nostálgico—; nadie hace los zumos de piña con coco rallado como él… —Frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Cómo odio este horrible lugar!

—Te refieres a mi casa, ¿no?

—Sí, y a todos los que la habitan, por supuesto —aclaró felizmente.

—Tranquilo; para mí también es un alivio saber que cada minuto que pasa significa que falta un poco menos para que te marches de aquí.

Jasper estiró los brazos, sonriendo y ocupando prácticamente todo el sofá.

Alice cambió el canal de la televisión, molesta, apretando con ahínco las teclas del mando a distancia.

—¡Sí! Será un lujo volver a tener algo de espacio —prosiguió el inglés.

—Oye, mi casa tiene dos pisos, no es pequeña.

—¡Si tú lo dices…! Apuesto a que tiene los mismos metros cuadrados que uno de mis cuartos de baño.

Alice enarcó las cejas con escepticismo. Cada vez le intrigaba más saber de dónde provenía realmente aquel extraño alumno de intercambio. Quizá todo aquello que decía era mentira, quizá solo se trataba de una persona con verdaderos problemas mentales que no llegaba a aceptar su propia realidad… y terminaba por inventársela. Ahogó un suspiro.

—Sabes que esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños de Garrett, ¿verdad?

Jasper ladeó lentamente la cabeza y miró a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabase de ver a un fantasma. Después rió tontamente.

—¡Qué chiste más malo! Y encima casi me lo trago.

—No es un chiste, Jasper. —Alice amplió su sonrisa—. En realidad es dentro de una semana, lo que pasa es que coincide con el día de Navidad, y este año hemos decidido cambiarlo. Ya sé que es un poco precipitado… pero hemos conseguido arreglarlo.

Y era cierto. Garrett había querido celebrar su cumpleaños esa misma noche de cualquier modo. Así pues, sus padres decidieron aprovechar el día para visitar a la tía Maggie y pasar la noche con ella, dejándoles la casa libre. Había sido toda una suerte que el señor Brandon cediera; terminó sucumbiendo a las amenazas de Garrett de que, si no lo hacía, dejaría de estudiar y se marcharía a recorrer mundo en la maltrecha caravana de su amigo Alistair.

—Tendrás que ayudarme a prepararlo todo —prosiguió Alice, animada—. A las diez en punto llegarán los amigos de Garrett.

—¿Qué?

Jasper negó con la cabeza. Confundido, se quitó la toallita húmeda de la frente y la lanzó sobre Alice.

—Pero ¿qué haces, loco?

—¡Me protejo de ti! Pretendes destrozarme la vida, ¿verdad?

—Yo no… —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Oh, vamos, Jasper, no será para tanto! Todos son muy simpáticos.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya. Mira, si son tan simpáticos como tus amigos, prefiero no conocerlos. Gracias.

Alice se recostó en el sofá, cogió en brazos a Whisky e intentó ignorar el berrinche de Jasper. A veces podía llegar a parecer un niño de tres años, a pesar de su aspecto elegante y eternamente formal. No tenía arreglo.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo. Le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo, y Jasper le apartó la mano con un seco manotazo, como si se tratase de una mosca molesta. Alice recordó aquellos días en que había trabajado de niñera para la vecina y se propuso actuar con Jasper tal y como se comportaba con los críos a los que debía cuidar.

—¿Quieres que te ponga _El rey león _otra vez?

Otra vez… porque la noche anterior, pasado el primer susto tras escuchar la noticia de la gripe de la gallina, habían vuelto a verla.

Jasper arrugó la nariz, y sus ojos fríos y penetrantes, se clavaron en Alice como si esta fuese una intrusa. Finalmente, tras pensárselo, desenvolvió otra toallita húmeda y decidió contestar.

—Vale.

Había terminado cayendo en la tela de araña tejida por Alice. Ella se levantó animada del sofá, intentando no reír, y rebuscó entre los DVD. Ojeó distraída algunas cubiertas.

—O, mejor aún, probemos con _Aladdín_, a ver qué te parece…

—¿Aladdín? ¿Y ese quién demonios es?

—Ahora lo verás.

Jasper se mantuvo atento a la película y opinó descaradamente en algunos momentos cruciales. Cuando terminó, casi una hora después, Alice apagó el televisor y se recostó en el sofá.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido la película?

—¿Quieres que te responda punto por punto? —Suspiró—. Uno: los escenarios son pobres y repetitivos. Dos: ¿a esa diminuta mansión blanca la llaman palacio?, ¡por Dios! Tres: ¿las alfombras voladoras existen? Cuatro: si yo hubiese sido Jazmín habría ordenado a mis espías que investigasen a Aladdín.

Alice negó con la cabeza, esforzándose por no reír.

—¿Por qué te identificas con la princesa? Tendría que ser al revés: deberías identificarte con Aladdín.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Yo no soy un pobretón, ni robo un mendrugo de pan, ni tampoco llevo un mono pulgoso a la espalda, del que ni siquiera se sabe en qué idioma habla. —Agitó las manos con gesto señorial—. Antes me comparo con el sultán gordo, que, por cierto, un poco de ejercicio no le vendría nada mal.

—No tienes remedio —bufó Alice.

—Gracias.

Pasaron unos instantes tumbados en el sofá y sumidos en un profundo silencio. Alice había comenzado a sentir cierta curiosidad por Jasper. En realidad, deseaba conocer un poco más sobre su vida en Londres, sobre él en general. Notaba que, con el paso de los días, la confianza entre ellos —a pesar de estar repleta de odio— iba asentando sus bases. Quizá se estaba acostumbrando a eso de tener al lado a un enfermo mental.

—Jasper, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Eh… NO.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?

—¿Es que no me has oído? Te prohíbo que me preguntes cosas.

—Eso significa que siempre has estado soltero, ¿verdad?

Jasper comenzó a ruborizarse lentamente, y sus mofletes se tornaron de un gracioso tono rojizo. Se incorporó en el sofá, sentándose y mirándola.

—Pues claro que no. Soy el _sex symbol _del instituto.

—¿De veras? No me lo creo.

—Abre los ojos, mírame fijamente y verás cómo se te despejan las dudas.

Alice rió descaradamente. Su ego no tenía límites.

—¿Y con cuántas chicas has salido?

—¡Sabía adónde querías llegar, vieja picarona! —La apuntó con un dedo acusador—. No pienso decírtelo. Te quedarás con las ganas de saberlo.

Alice se acercó a Jasper, rompiendo la normativa de espacio vital individual que ambos habían acordado. Él pareció sentirse intimidado y la miró con una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto.

—¡Va, Jasper! ¡No te hagas el malote! —Le dio un pequeño codazo—. ¡Venga, _sex symbol_, cuéntame a cuántas _fashion victims _te has llevado a la cama!

Jasper tragó saliva despacio. La desvergüenza de Alice le ponía nervioso. Nadie le había preguntado nunca aquello de un modo tan directo. Es más, a decir verdad, jamás se lo habían preguntado de ningún modo. Suspiró y se acercó al oído de ella. No quería darle a entender con sus silencios que no había tenido novia.

—A… dos —susurró.

Invadió la estancia un incómodo silencio que, poco después, se vio interrumpido por las risas de Alice. Le señaló con un dedo y negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—¿SOLO DOS?

Jasper pestañeó confundido. ¿Cómo que… «solo»?, ¿acaso no eran suficientes? Tenía dieciocho años. Y, ciertamente, después de lo ocurrido con su última novia, había aprendido la lección, y desde entonces evitaba tropezarse con cualquier otra mujer. Claro que ese episodio de su vida jamás se lo contaría a la idiota de Alice.

Un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a ascenderle desde el estómago cuando se preguntó con cuántos chicos habría salido Alice. Peor aún: la imaginó en brazos de otro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—¿Con cuántos has salido tú? —le preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a los de estar un par de meses, o a los de pasar un buen rato sin compromisos?

—No sé… todos en general… ¿Cuántos?

—¿Te crees que me dedico a contarlos o qué?

Fue como si le tirasen encima un jarro de agua fría. Entonces, el beso que se habían dado en el cuarto de baño aquella noche, con el historial de Alice, no debía de haber significado nada para ella.

Claro que para él tampoco, ¡faltaría más! Un beso. Un beso… tonto, estúpido e insignificante. Solo eso.

Sonrío falsamente e intentó pensar en algo que pudiese dañarla, porque en ese momento, sin saber por qué, él también se sentía extrañamente dolido.

—Vaya, así que ¿los jóvenes salidos de la urbanización te conocen como «Alice, la chica a domicilio»?

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

Se levantó del sofá y puso los brazos en jarras. Enarcó las cejas.

—Lo que has oído, exactamente. Ni más, ni menos.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, Jasper!

—Ya, pero tú has dicho que tu lista de tíos es tan larga que ni siquiera puedes llevar la cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros y, muy en el fondo, advirtió la satisfacción que sentía al ver el rostro enojado de Alice. Al fin y al cabo, él también estaba enojado.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—En Londres, al tipo de chicas que son como tú, las denominamos «put…».

—¡Cállate!

Alice notó que los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Aquello no era justo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando calmarse, y procuró no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

—¡Para tu información, yo nunca me he acostado con nadie! —explotó finalmente.

Jasper la miró fijamente y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Aturdido, y sintiéndose algo culpable por sus acusaciones, se dio la vuelta en el sofá y evitó toparse con sus ojos. La situación era extraña y se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Así que ¿eres virgen…? —se atrevió a decir, pasados unos insoportables segundos repletos de tensión.

—Sí. —Alice logró relajarse—. ¿Y tú?

Jasper alzó la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los de ella. Entonces Alice adivinó que no le iba a gustar la respuesta y le molestó que un incómodo nudo presionase su garganta.

—No. No lo soy —contestó.

* * *

_Jazz se desubico un poco con Alice no? Hay los celos lo hacen decir cosas que ni siente…_

_Pero, eso si, a la que no le gusto la respuesta de Jasper fue a nuestra protagonista…_

_Gracias por leerme…_

_Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

_Besos, Kata!_


End file.
